The White Cat
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: All was well between Ladybug and Cat Noir. She doesn't know about his struggling home life. She doesn't know about the arguments between him and his Father that catches Hawkmoth's attention. By the time she figures something was wrong, all was too late.
1. Miraculi

_Miraculi_

 _Hawkmoth glowered at the window while he watched Ladybug cleanse the butterfly he had made minutes before. He knew the person he had Akumatized was weak. He hadn't plan on Ladybug cleansing it so quickly._

 _Cat Noir and Ladybug did a fist bump before she turned her attention to the Akumatized victim. They were near the Agreste Mansion. Probably a few blocks away from the massive place. Ladybug was consoling the victim as Cat Noir stood behind her, also talking to the victim. They were standing on a flat roofed building._

 _They both were growing, getting stronger. Her and Cat Noir. Hawkmoth scowled as he watched the black clad cat look at his ring before waving good-bye to Ladybug. He jumped off the building, angling his body horizontally and spinning it before disappearing behind the building; out of Hawkmoth's sight._

 _He clenched his jaw, remembering the curse of the black cat. Hawkmoth smirked. He would take it willingly. The Black Cat miraculous affected its users differently. Those who didn't want it were cursed with bad luck; those who loved it and were willing to take it, were not affected as bad._

 _He had hoped this Cat Noir would be affected by the curse like the previous user, but from what he had seen; Cat Noir enjoys being the hero. He has the side effects instead, the closest thing to coming as a curse. Hawkmoth had done his research on the miraculi. He knows what happens to the users, the names of the Kwami, etc._

 _Hawkmoth narrowed his gaze as he watched Cat Noir sit on the domed roof of the Agreste mansion. He had seen the black cat disappear through the building enough times to know that he was the boy model. Cat Noir slid off the domed building, landing on the ledge before springing to another building close by. Cat Noir paused and looked towards Hawkmoth, he knew he was being watched but wasn't sure who it was._

 _Ladybug had long left. The sun was dipping towards the horizon._

 _Hawkmoth blinked as he focused his attention on the cat. Cat Noir just shook his head and took running. The moon was slowly climbing. Hawkmoth had seen Cat Noir quite often alone at night. Watching the city sleep or just to run through the rooftops like he was trying to escape his civilian life._

 _Hawkmoth snorted softly as he strolled to the right side of the immense domed-room to simply press a button. He turned his attention to the massive window, watching the large shutters began to glide together as a female form followed after the feline. The gray shutters finally slid close, shutting out the moonlight and tossing the room into blinding darkness._

 _The soft sound of a sad sigh tickled his ears. He narrowed his gaze and snapped his attention to a purple humanoid-butterfly Kwami. When had the butterfly released his transformation? Hawkmoth glared at the Kwami as he floated wearily beside his master. The tails on the Kwami's lower wings gently flowing to an unfelt breeze._

" _The Akuma's are still too weak. I am yet to use my strongest Akuma," Hawkmoth paused and waited for the butterfly's response. The little creature just shook his head as the long antennas swayed gently. "How do we make them stronger?" Hawkmoth tested the butterfly. He already knew how. He just wanted the thing to speak._

 _The purple creature flinched and raised his bulbous head to look at his master with sad dark purple eyes. Hawkmoth knew that the Kwami did not want to use his powers for evil. He didn't give the little god much of a choice._

 _The butterfly hesitated slightly. Hawkmoth stared at the Kwami, pondering the action. "What are you not telling me?" He asked softly, making the Kwami flinch and cower away from the towering being. The butterfly's eyes darted nervously about while he drifted away from his master. "Tell me what you are hiding." Hawkmoth growled as the creature sank low to the ground, never touching the floor or looking at his master._

" _Nooroo!" He snarled, getting a reaction from the Kwami as he looked at Hawkmoth with large and frightened eyes. "What are you hiding?" He demanded as the Kwami gulped._

" _Ladybug and Cat Noir can be . . ." he trailed off as his master raised an eyebrow. He had an idea of what the Kwami was trying to say but he wanted to hear it with his own two ears._

" _Yes?" He hissed slightly, causing the creature to flinch again._

" _Ladybug and Cat Noir can be Akumatized." Nooroo dropped to the floor as if he had suddenly lost his ability to fly; most likely feeling terrible about betraying his friends. Tears shimmered at the corners of his eyes._

 _Hawkmoth smiled as he mulled the words over in his mind, wondering who he should target. Ladybug or Cat Noir. Ladybug could cleanse his Akumas. If he got her, then no one would stop him._

" _Ladybug is luck. You might not be able to get her at all." Nooroo seemed to read his mind. Hawkmoth scowled at the reminder as he glared at the purple butterfly._

" _So, Cat Noir it is then." Hawkmoth sighed as he headed for the door. The butterfly flinched as the light from the doorway flooded in, temporary blinding the little 'fairy'. Getting one hero was better than none._

" _But once Cat Noir is possessed you won't be able-"_

" _Nooroo! I will leave you behind if you don't follow." Hawkmoth threatened as he reached for his miraculous. The butterfly squeaked and quickly zipped after his master. He would love to disappear but the last time he refused to follow; things were not pleasant when his master had summoned him to be used._

 _The Kwami sighed. He wished he could find a way to warn Plagg of Hawkmoth's plan for the current Cat Noir._


	2. Chapter 1: Catnip

_Chapter 1:_

 _Catnip_

I blinked and stared at the gray-wash ceiling of my bedroom when I had woken, feeling the silken sheets beneath me. I sighed before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, wondering why my alarm clock hadn't rung yet _or_ if it was ever going to ring.

There are times I turn it off when I come home from evening patrols; sometimes even Plagg turns them off. I sighed. Thanks to these late night Akumas, I haven't been sleeping as well as I should be. I yawned, my body sore from last night's attack.

Hawkmoth was the one who sends out the purple-black butterflies out to Akumatize people who feel negative emotions. Ladybug and I try to stay positive so it won't happen to us. We also don't know who Hawkmoth was but that doesn't stop us from doing our job. I'm usually the one to remain behind to search while Ladybug is always in a rush to get home after a fight. Which frustrates me, but I never tell her that. I linger behind, not too eager to return to _my_ life.

I followed the butterfly one time to see where it would go. I just ended up following it all around Paris. I even started playing with it when the sun started to rise. I was glad Ladybug wasn't there to see me do it. She would've made fun of me.

I glanced at my clock on the nightstand beside my bed. I froze, staring at it before feeling my eyes widen. It was close to noon. _Is that really the time?!_ I sat up with a start, never looking away.

With a cry, I darted out of bed, my soft blanket easily tangling about my legs and causing me to land face flat on the floor. I groaned and rubbed my nose as I looked up in time to see a cat-like Kwami smack into the floor. The Kwami exclaimed in surprise from the impact. He propped himself up, blinking in surprise before he growled and glowered at me. His large green eyes narrowing while the whisker on his cheeks twitched irritably.

I ignored him as I freed myself from my bedding. _I must've turned my alarm off when I came home from the attack this morning._ I growled softly under my breath as I tugged my clothes onto my body when freed. _Dad is going to yell at me when he finds out._ Plagg floated upward while I struggled to pull my shoes on. I gave a strangled cry when I lost my balance and tumbled to the shale floor.

"One would think you would have better balance since you are now pretty much a cat." Plagg laughed.

"Shut up." I growled and glared at him once I sat up. It has come to a point where I believed I was a cat trapped in a humanoid body . . . depending on what mood I'm in. There are times I enjoyed the feeling of being part cat . . . Any way; It was hard for me to resist the cat urges as myself but even harder as Cat Noir. There has been a few times where I had almost, _almost_ pounced on my own tail. Ladybug has caught me more than once watching it with interest when catching our breaths during patrol.

Cats are not supposed to chase their tails. I did once. Ladybug started laughing at me. I felt so humiliated. When I had returned home, I looked up to see if cats chase their tails. Yep, some of them do. Wonderful, isn't it?

I also have to deal with my fingernails. Yes, my fingernails. No matter how many times I trim them. They grow back to being half an inch long— from cuticle to claw tip —so quickly I've given up trimming them; and, they don't break either. There have been a few times where I thought I broke a nail only to have my hopes drop. I have already gotten in trouble a few times for my long nails. There's nothing I can do about it. At least I have weapon that can't be taken away. Hehe . . .

Plagg says it's from being Cat Noir. Of course my nails are longer when I am my alter ego but that's ok.

Then there are my canines. They are sharper than normal and just a tad longer. Another benefit from being Cat Noir. Yay . . . I have been called out on it before; but, luckily they believed the excuse I made. Nino didn't believe me and neither does Ayla but they haven't brought it up again, _thankfully_.

Cloé claims that she has never seen me with 'vampire' fangs. I cringed when she first brought it up. They're not _that_ long. Luckily people immediately dismiss it whenever she mentions them.

Sorry for dumping all this info about the side effects on you guys. I just want sympathy. Plagg just makes fun of me and Ladybug doesn't know about. Makes me wonder if she even has side effects from being Ladybug. I shook my head, pulling myself back to reality.

"Do you still intend to go to your father's meeting?" Plagg asked as I groaned softly at the returning memory. Plagg grinned at my response. "Does that mean you are not going?" I frowned at his question and glared at him.

"As boring as those meetings are. I love my father enough to _actually_ respect his wishes and go." I responded with a soft sigh as Plagg's smile turned into a frown as he released an exaggerated groan. I felt a smile quirk the corner of my mouth. "But I do hope an Akuma attacks today." Plagg perked at my comment with a frown. Father's meetings could take all day and an Akuma attack means an excuse to escape without seeming like a disobedient son . . . Being Cat Noir meant freedom for me.

I just need to come up with a good enough excuse to escape or he won't let me go. Hopefully if an Akuma attacks, it'll be close to home so the meeting will end. Good thing I have asked Alya to send me a message whenever an attack happens so that way I won't be out of the loop and force Ladybug to work with the Akumas alone.

I flinched at the thought. That would not be good at all.

"So, are we going?" Plagg asked as he released a large yawn all the while watching me. I stiffened before releasing a small groan. I rose to my feet and grabbed the edge of my blazer before pulling it away from my torso. Plagg released complaints as he floated lazily over to the inner pocket before nestling inside. I raised an eyebrow at him as he returned my stare unblinking.

"At least you get to sleep more." I frowned as he winked at me with a widening smile before curling into a ball. I smiled at him as I released the fabric and stared at my door. I took a deep breath and grabbed the handle.

Surprise flashed through me when it didn't turn. It wasn't locked yet it refused to turn. I blinked and stared at the door as the corners of my mouth tilted down. I scanned the edges of the door for any signs of why it was sticking.

I froze when my gaze landed on greenish shadows at the bottom of the door. Green leaves uncurled and stretched into my room. Alarm raced through me as I whirled around and dove for my phone on the bed. Plagg squeaked from the impact while I quickly scrolled through my recent messages, wondering if Ayla had sent me a messaged. I groaned and dropped the phone upon seeing nothing. So she has either forgotten about me or doesn't know about the Akuma attack or she is stuck somewhere separate from her phone, which is unlikely.

In case those of you who are wondering why my phone was on my bed; Father doesn't like cell phones in his meetings. I don't know why he wants me in one of these boring meetings in the first place. Probably just to show off how 'perfect' I can be.

Anyway, getting back on track.

Plagg zoomed out of my pocket after I let myself slide off the bed. I looked up at the window to see thick vines crawling across. I frowned at the sight. _That was rather quick. Weren't they just at the door?_ I looked at the doors to see it no longer on its hinges. I continued looking around my room to see everything was green but the floors. Even my white spiral staircase was covered in green plants with budding flowers.

 _Ladybug isn't going to be pleased when she finds out I'm holed up . . . or she might not even care._ I shook the last thought free. I refused to think that she would dismiss Cat Noir so quickly.

"Plagg-"

"I know, I know," he whined and flew into the ring. I blinked and stared at it surprised while the ring turned black. He didn't even let me finish saying the command. _Does that mean he can transform me any time he wants?_ I stiffened at the thought. _I shouldn't give him any ideas for payback._ As much as I love Plagg, he was like a mischievous little brother to me. I can't count the many times I had to clean my room because he decided to mess it up for the fun of it.

I returned my attention to the vines on the window as my staff rang. I jumped at the loud sound and freed it from its clip, my ears ringing with the shrill noise. I growled softly and folded them flat against my skull as I glared at the silver cylinder. I needed to talk to Plagg about the possibility of lowering the volume.

To shut it up, I answered. "Where are you?" Ladybug demanded as she glared at me through the screen. I frowned before showing her the now green room I was trapped in. I groaned inwardly at the sight, you couldn't see my loft anymore nor my skating ramp. _Oh, lovely._ _ **At**_ _least it's not feathers._ "Oh. Where are you? Do you want me to help you out?"

"Not unless you want to figure out who I am." I replied with a sigh before leaping for the thick vines that covered my window. They were thick enough that I could wrap my hand around it, almost reminding me of my climbing rock-wall.

"Are you trapped in your house?" She groaned as I gripped the vine and leaned forward to sniff it. Smells like Morning Glories. I glared at the plant as if I could make it move by staring. _Pretty thick vine for a Morning Glory_.

"My room to be more specific."

"That's just lovely. How bad is it?" Ladybug sighed almost dejectedly. _She hadn't notice the vast space of my room?_ Which is slowly shrinking.

"I won't be there for a while." I pouted before a playful smile curled my lips. "But I will join you soon My Lady." I purred as she rolled her eyes at the flirtatious nickname before she blinked at me.

"Wait, did you just purr? Can you really purr like a cat?" She asked curiously as I shrugged.

"Well, I am a cat aren't I?" I responded as she grunted before hanging up. I chuckled to myself and climbed all over the vines searching for a way through after I had clipped my baton back in place. She would bring the subject up again sooner or later. . . Maybe.

I didn't want to use cataclysm. I would only have five minutes left after I do. I frowned and looked at my claws, remembering InuYasha's could go through much thicker. I hesitated, knowing that he was just a cartoon. _My claws are magical so I should be able to do_ _ **something**_ _._ I exhaled sharply, staring at them in doubt. _It would probably be quicker and_ _ **safer**_ _to just use cataclysm._

I ground my teeth as black mist shrouded my right hand. I took a deep breath before resting it on the ever thickening vine. I released my grip while pushing off with my feet. I did a back flip before landing on the balls of my feet, balancing myself on the back of my sofa. I watched as the vines withered and curled in on themselves, turning brown _and_ brittle enough to snap easily.

A grin curled my mouth as I snatched my baton from its resting place and leapt forward, smacking the vines hard enough that they crumbled off the window and onto the floor. I grabbed the opened window frame and looked back at the plant dust on the ground. I flinched at the sight on the clean carpet. _That's one mess I am thankful I won't have to clean._

I turned toward the outside as I slipped my baton in its clip above my belt/tail. My gaze landed on a large vine at the base of the house; another snaked towards my window, the thick tip gently curling into my room. I grinned as I leaned out; judging the distance before pushing myself forward and performing a summersault. I landed on the vine as I slid down it like Tarzan.

I sprang off before I could slam into the packed earth. I flipped forward then landed on my hands and feet. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, inhaling the scents around me. Mostly plant. I frowned as and rose to my feet. _Again with the attack? This is the third time an Akuma has shown up at my home._

I backed up before running on all fours toward the stone fence surrounding my home. I sprang forward and dug my claws into the stones. A grin curled my mouth as I began to climb, thinking of Spiderman.

I perched myself at the top and looked around, searching for a close building. I froze as my gaze landed on a dark shadow that seemed to quickly disappear with a shimmer of blonde hair. I slightly tilted my head, thinking hard of what it could be. I turned around when I heard a loud crack. I flinched at the sight of the thick vines smashing in my bedroom windows and invading the massive room. _Yikes. Glad I got out when I did._

I yelped when I felt something wind around my waist and yank me off the fence. I hissed as I struggled to free myself, digging my claws into the green plant. "So that's where the kitty cat was hiding." A voice sang as I looked up with a start. I blinked as a girl with curly yet wild brown hair approached me. I frowned as I studied her. She had leaves weaving in and out of her hair. She wore a green blouse, dark blue jeans and red heels with a green mask similar to Hawkmoth's purple glow when he communes with his victims.

I smirked and bowed the best I could hanging horizontally in the air. "I am at a disadvantage my dear lady. You know me but I don't know you." I purred lightly as I returned my gaze to her to see amusement dancing in her brown eyes. I tilted my head playfully, feeling my tail curl tightly around my baton.

"My, aren't you the charmer," she snorted with laughter as I frowned at her. _What's that supposed to mean?_ I scanned the horizon of buildings, searching for Ladybug. I blinked when I felt my baton brush against my fingertips. I gasped when I felt the vines wind around my legs. I quickly grasped for my baton only to see it pull free. I growled softly as I looked up to see the woman hold out her hand as a sweet pea vine placed my staff in her waiting hand.

"A charmer you might be, but you're not very smart are you?" I spat at her words followed by a hiss as I wiggled about, pressing my hands against the vines around my waist. She pouted at my reaction. "No need for a hissy fit." I blinked at her words, going still. I couldn't tell if she was making a pun or not. I shrugged with a smile. She scowled as a purple glow of a butterfly floated over her mask. She snorted when it faded seconds later.

I squealed as the vines wrapped around my wrists, pinning them together. I gasped as the lady reached for my miraculous. I flexed my fingers and hissed at her while I tried to use all my strength to jerk my arms free. I groaned when I managed to cover my ring with the vines. _Well at least she didn't take my ring; but, where is My Lady?_

"All right Kitty Cat." The woman chuckled as she waved her hand. I growled quietly as I felt the vines envelop me. "You can call me Poison Ivy." I stared at her confused.

"Poison Ivy? As in the villain from Batman?" I asked quizzically as an amused smile curled her pink lips. I froze at the confirmation. _Does that mean she can control people like Ivy does with a simple kiss?_ I wiggled before groaning in despair. Wiggling was all I _could_ do. I blinked as the light vanished in a cocoon of green. I groaned. "This is just purrrfect."

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now?" A whiny voice asked as I blinked and saw a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Plagg, I need you to transform me," he blinked at my words. He hesitated before I scowled at his hesitance. "Please Plagg." I whined as he frowned and folded his little arms, glaring at me from the corner of his eye. He wanted me to feed him first. I growled softly. There are times I believe he was pretending to be out of energy just to eat cheese. I stiffened when I heard another voice through the thick vines.

"Release that person." A familiar muffled voice growled followed by tinkling laughter. I frowned. _Are the plants laughing with this 'Poison Ivy'?_ I gasped when I felt the vines shift around my body. I glanced at Plagg in a panic as he rolled his eyes and vanished.

I glowered at my Kwami. "Plagg, transform me."

"Just make sure you feed me." He squealed as he disappeared into the ring. I blinked as I felt the familiar tingling of the transformation. I sighed in relief as the vines pulled away in time. I yelped as I dropped but then was wrenched back up by my wrists. I looked up to see the vines were still wrapped around them. I hissed with irritation and pain as I kicked my legs, trying to swing myself up around. I growled after more yanks on my already sore wrists.

Ladybug blinked as she stared at me. I could tell she wasn't expecting me to drop from the greenyness. I smiled. "Well hello, Milady." I winked at her as she rolled her eyes. Ivy, all the while, observed our interactions. "I have seem to gotten myself a bit tied up." Ladybug flashed me a glare that said 'now's not the time'. I just grinned.

I stiffened when I felt someone's hand ran down my spine and stop at the top of my tail. A chill scurried down my back as I tried to lean away from the offensive touch. I wound my tail around the hand to stop it. Ladybug narrowed her eyes as I felt the finger leave my belt, somehow slipping free from my tail.

I folded my ears to the side when I felt the finger trace my jawline. I growled softly as I jerked away. Tinkling laughter followed as Ivy gripped my jaw and forced me to look at her. My ears perked up as my heart hammered. I frowned at her, nothing coming to mind other than to hiss. She was making me uncomfortable.

I growled at her as my nostrils flared. There was a tantalizing aroma coming from all around me that wasn't there before. I blinked, feeling the vines flow over my wrists but never releasing me.

"Someone seems to be jealous." Ivy purred as she leaned in close and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Shall we make it worse?" She crooned and leaned in as I struggled to pull free, flailing my legs and trying to make contact with the plant she was standing on. I didn't want to be taken control of like Catwoman was in Batman: Hush. Everything always happened to me; _and_ , I did not want her stealing my first kiss. A kiss meant only for Milady.

My eyes flew wide when Ivy caressed her lips against mine. Instinctively, I curled my legs up against my chest and pushed against her while she pried my mouth open.

She fell with a yelp as I gagged and spat before chewing on the closest plant to get rid of the feeling. I could hear a yo-yo zip past my ear, missing the stem of the plant holding me. I pulled away with a smirk as I thought about how Ladybug was usually a great aim. Something had her distracted today . . .

I blinked as I looked at Ladybug to see her glowering at the brown haired woman. I grinned at the raw jealousy burning in her sky-blue eyes. Her jaw was clenched as she tossed her yo-yo at Poison Ivy.

I turned my attention to the plant stem beside me, leading up to my wrists. I grit my teeth as I swung my body towards the stalk, quickly wrapping my legs and tail tightly around it. I ground my teeth as I used my strength to pull my arms towards me. I hissed under my breath before I bit into the plant around my wrists. I flinched when the plants minty juices flowed over my tongue; my nostrils flared at its spicy scent, both stirring my inner cat.

I groaned as I released it and spat out the plant chunks that were in my mouth. My body tingled with new energy as I tried to ignore it. I growled as I bit into again, this time the juices traveled down my throat and caused my head to spin as I tore off a large chunk, freeing my trapped hands.

I let myself hang upside down as I stared at the spinning building in front of me, willing to do anything to make the new rush of energy to disappear. It was distracting. I wanted to drop and roll among the plants. _Maybe standing right side up will help me control it._ I sighed as I dug my claws into the stem above my head, holding on tight as I opened my legs and flipped around before pulling my claws out of the plant and landing on my hands and feet. My head spun as I dropped to my behind.

I could feel my inner cat purring and playfully telling me to let it out. The energy still buzzed through me as my senses flared with the tempting scent all around me. I sighed, I needed to get away from here, I won't be able to help Ladybug.

I rose to my feet just to get smacked in the head with my baton. I growled and rubbed the sore spot as I glared at the direction it came from. Ladybug shrugged while I grumbled to myself and bent down to pick it up.

I froze, my hand hovering over it as the minty scent wafted towards me, making my inner kitty much, much louder and harder to ignore. My head spun with buzzing energy as my mouth watered, remembering the taste. I stared at the patch of plants all around me as I stood up straight, never looking away.

"Cat, you ok?" Ladybug asked as she smacked a vine away with her yo-yo while watching me.

"Um," was all I managed to say as I stared at the greenery. The plants were calling my name; like how your bed calls you. She furrowed her brows together as I shook my head, trying to silence my inner kitty and drown out the delicious scent.

I blinked as I looked all around me only to realize I was surrounded by this tantalizing plant. I swallowed as I pinched my nose, desperate to get the scent out of my system. "So this kitty is affected by Catnip." Ivy cooed as I stiffened. Ladybug stood straight and looked at me as I darted in a random direction. "No, I don't think so." Ivy purred as Ladybug released a yelp.

I skid to a stop and whirled around to see Milady tangled in thorny branches in the middle of the catnip patch. I sighed. "You can't go anywhere with that ring of yours." Ivy chuckled as she reached for Ladybug's earrings. _So Ladybug is the bait._ I grit my teeth and darted toward her, grabbing my staff along the way.

Ladybug's eyes widened as I slammed my lengthened staff into Poison Ivy's arm. She cried out and glared at me before launching her arm in my direction. I gasped sharply as a large leaf shot towards me and wrapped me up inside. "Cat!" I heard Ladybug call my name.

I gripped the leaf and tried to force it open, afraid of breaking the skin of the plant as my claws sank into it like tissue paper. I jumped back as a black n' red yo-yo plunged through and barely missed my left thigh, splattering my face with the minty liquid after I had fallen back. I hesitated before licking my lips.

My head swam as pure delight coursed through my veins. My nostrils flared as the minty aroma tickled the air. I tilted my head back and inhaled the scent deeply as my head buzzed with energy. My inner kitty purred as I dropped to the ground, plunging my nose into the leaves before biting into one and chewing it. I rolled onto my back and releasing a 'mreow'.

I could feel my chest vibrating as I purred and rolled amongst the large leaves, covering myself in its scent. "Cat!" I heard Ladybug call while a goofy smile curled my lips. I searched for her. She was standing on the fence, spinning her yo-yo as Ivy pointed at her, directing a vine towards her. Ladybug leapt over it as I meowed again.

"Well, there is one way to distract a cat." She laughed as Ladybug glared at her. I rolled onto my back and curled my arms against my chest as I looked at her again to see her glowering at me.

"Meow." I flipped over onto my belly, tucking my arms and legs beneath me. I hunkered low in the dense patch of catnip as I closely watched a twisting plant. A smirk curled my lips as I used my legs to launch myself forward, crashing into the thick stem.

Ivy yelped as she toppled off and got trapped by the large stem as I pinned it down and began munching on it. I could hear Ladybug sigh as she sifted through the Akuma's pockets just to bring something out and break it. She swung her yo-yo to catch the black butterfly as I perked up, watching the spotted weapon closely.

She yelped when I snatched it from the air, yanking it from her grasp. I batted it around like a ball of yarn after she had released the white butterfly. She scowled and reached for it as I meowed again and grabbed the string with my mouth before springing away from her. "Cat!" She exclaimed and grabbed the round end of the yo-yo.

"Mreow." I rolled onto my back again, purring as I nuzzled the plant before eating the leaf. A few seconds later they were gone. I let out a disappointed meow while I flipped over onto my hands and feet. I closed my eyes when I felt fingers scratch behind my ears. I pushed my head against them as I started purring and arched my back before crawling into their lap.

A soft laugh tinkled the air as the effects of the plant began to fade. I blinked before feeling someone's legs shift beneath my arms. I stilled as I slightly adjusted myself to gauge where I was. My legs were on the ground while my arms were tucked beneath my chest in someone's lap.

"Are you ok Kitty?" I froze at the sound of Ladybug's voice. I could feel a blush heat my cheeks and crawl down my neck before I felt her fingers running through my hair, gently stroking it. I closed my eyes as I felt a rumble deep within my chest. I was growing sleepy. "Have you always been able to purr?" She asked. I bobbed my head before freezing.

I shot up straight and stared at Ladybug once my situation sank in. She stared at me before raising an eyebrow. I swallowed as I sat pretzel style and scratched the back of my head while releasing a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and bowed my head as I watched her through my lashes, more curious to her reaction than sorry.

She chuckled. "At least you are back to yourself." I blinked and looked up at her before I smirked and leaned towards her, looking at her through my golden lashes. She frowned while leaning away from me.

"But you enjoyed it all the same." I purred sexily as I wiggled my eyebrows at her while my smirk turned into a seductive smile. She glowered at me before rising to her feet. I blinked as I looked up at her. "Leaving so soon?" My smile turned into a grin as she said 'humph'.

"Good night Kitty." She growled as I stilled. She spun her yo-yo, preparing to take off when she noticed how silent I became. "Kitty?" she looked at me as I swallowed and looked at the setting sun.

"How long was I with the catnip?" I whispered, staring at the sun in disbelief. She frowned, her yo-yo no longer spinning. She watched me curiously as I sprang to my feet and began pushing her down the street, away from my home. "You must leave. I will see you tomorrow." I said franticly as I whirled around ready to take off when a yo-yo wrapped around my wrist. I jumped and looked at my partner to see concern crossing her face.

"Kitty what's wrong?"

"No time to explain." I shook my head. "My father is going to ground me." I murmured before pulling free from her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Kitty?" she called again as I flashed her a quick glare. She took a step back in surprise as I ran towards the fence, using my legs to leap into the air as I grabbed the top with my hands, using my momentum to fling my legs over me before landing on the green grass on the other side. I glanced back to in time to see Ladybug disappearing into the sinking sun before I released a sigh of relief. I returned my gaze to the spotless whites and grays of my bedroom before climbing into my window, my heart pounding at the very thought of what my father could punish me for.


	3. Chapter 2: Luck

Guilt consumed me as I closed my window and pressed my back against it, hoping Father wouldn't walk in on me. I had acted like a cat the whole time during the Akuma attack. The only _person_ who knew that I could act that way was Plagg and he _encouraged_ it. I sighed as I looked at my closet, almost tempted to get out the balls of yarn before I shook my head free from such thoughts.

I wanted nothing more to do than curl into a ball on my bed. My heart throbbed from embarrassment but I couldn't focus on that. I swallowed a knot in my throat before releasing a forlorn sigh, wondering what father's punishment would be this time. I could feel Plagg's concerned gaze on me as he floated over my left shoulder.

I looked at my computer desk before hesitantly approaching it, curious at what I would find on the Ladyblog. I flipped my computer on and watched as the three screens hummed to life.

I stared hard at the newest video. My mouse hovered over the play button, I wanted to watch it and not to at the same time. I hesitated before clicking. I frowned at the sight of Ivy telling Ladybug who she was. I sighed then skipped ahead to see what Ayla had captured.

I huffed at the sound of her laughter when she had managed to catch sight of me rolling all over the plants while saying that I was more of a cat than she had previously thought. Then she crooned about something of Ladybug being loyal and staying and making sure I was myself.

I groaned softly as I leaned back against my swivel chair. I looked at the screen to see the video show me curling up in Ladybug's lap. I exhaled slowly as I leaned forward and flipped everything off. _At least it'll get positive reviews?_

I dropped onto my bed next to my computer desk. Plagg already munching on his camembert cheese as he drifted over to the bed, wanting to see if I was ok. I slowly released my breath as my heart clenched with worry; father was taking too long to enter the room. He would've been here as soon as the Akuma was gone. I grumbled under my breath and grabbed my pillow, covering my face with it. I didn't want to see him come in nor did I want to deal with the embarrassment that was finally fading.

I listened to my surroundings as the muffled sound of my bedroom door clicked closed. I felt my body freeze as a familiar cold presence crawled over me and invaded my room. I sighed into the pillow, already remembering the meeting I had missed thanks to the Akuma. I was hoping Father would be in bed by now; thus his late appearance, or something like that. Luck just wasn't on my side.

"Adrien." A soft voice called. I shot up as my pillow fell into my lap. I swallowed the knot in my throat while I resisted the urge to hang my head in shame. I blinked as I placed my hands on the pillow, watching Gabriel Agreste approach the foot of my bed. His blue eyes flicked up and down the length of my body with anger. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the disappearing sun as his arms vanished behind his back.

I tried to swallow a knot that had lodged its self in my throat, again. I knew I had missed the meeting. At least I could use the excuse that I was trapped in my room but knowing my father, he wouldn't care either way. He always expected me to do what I could, to be perfect and to achieve what I deemed almost impossible. The truth was, I am not perfect. If I was, I would've told my father a long time ago that I was Cat Noir.

"Hello Father." I said softly and tucked my guilt away for when he had left. I didn't need him to find something else to toss at me. I pulled on a mask of calm and almost expressionless.

Father narrowed his gaze and studied me over once more. I fought a shiver that wanted to run its course over my body. I still felt like I was covered in catnip leaves; thankfully, I couldn't smell them anymore or I would be rolling all over the bed and I didn't need my father asking what was wrong with me. "Why did you not show up to the meeting?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

I stiffened at his question. I blinked as my gaze connected with his. Father's blue eyes were hard and searching for any flaw to drag out; or at least, that's what I thought. "I got trapped in my room from the Akuma attack." He glowered at me as his scowl turned into a distasteful frown. I took a deep breath resisting another urge to drop my head; instead I sat up straighter and waited for the scolding that would follow.

"That is no excuse," he growled softly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. I winced at the tone of his voice. "You could've arrived early enough to avoid the Akuma's attack. But instead you slept in," he went silent and stared at me, almost like he could see through me. "Almost makes one wonder what you do all night," his gaze dropped to my silver ring briefly before looking at me again. I went still as I shifted nervously on the bed, discreetly looking around the room and wondering where Plagg had hidden himself. "Have you become nocturnal like Cat Noir?"

I snapped my attention to his, wondering if he somehow knew who my alter ego was. I swallowed as I clenched my ringed hand into fist before relaxing. _Does he know that I'm Cat Noir? No. If he did, he would've taken my ring from me and tell me something among the lines of not 'Playing hero'._

He growled softly at my lack of response. "You are grounded." I blinked, panic slowly crawling through my veins. "You can have no friends over and there will be no school for you for this next week." He hissed as my heart dropped. " _You_ will do everything I tell you to with no complaints or words spoken." I watched helplessly as he turned around and disappeared through my skating ramp.

 _I lost everything?_ I sat there staring at my window in shock as Plagg darted out of his hiding place, quickly discarding his cheese. Anger quickly boiled deep within. I gave a cry of frustration and anguish once I heard the door close.

I turned to my black Kwami as he flinched before staring at me wide eyed. "Adrien?" He called as I gripped the edge of my bed. I closed my eyes as an animalistic growl erupted from my throat. I looked at him to see him hover near my ring, as if waiting for the command.

"Plagg, transform me!" I hissed angrily before slamming my window open, wanting to vent my frustrations. My father has never done this to me before. I growled under my breath as I landed on a building across the street from my house. I looked at the setting sun as I grit my teeth in a scowl.

I took off running before spinning my staff and extending it while I leapt over an ally way. I growled as I jammed it into the ground before using it to fling myself further, trying to work out the frustrations in my tensed body.

I scanned the buildings looking for someplace to land before I summersaulted, using my staff to push me forward. I wasn't looking where I was going; I was running from my home life.

I ground my teeth as I landed. I backed up and took running again leaping over the railings of the roof, fighting the tears that stung my eyes. I was tired of being the doll on the shelf with strings attached to my limbs. I was tired of dancing around for others amusement and not for my own. I was tired of being Adrien. I was sick and tired of everything that had nothing to do with my nocturnal life. I didn't want to go back to being Adrien. I wanted to remain free as Cat Noir for the _rest_ of my life.

I landed on a roof as I stared at the rising moon. Tears streamed down my cheeks as anger coiled deep in my gut, unaware of someone else on the roof with me. I released an anguished cry as I sank to the ground sobbing. I held my head as I felt something brush against my cheek. I looked up to see something flutter down towards me.


	4. Chapter 3: Black Butterfly

"So an opportunity has arisen for me to claim my long awaited prize." Hawkmoth smiled as he pressed the button resting beside the door. He looked at the window, watching the shutters slide open soundlessly. His heart fluttered at the sight over the city he was gifted from being in such a high place. He sighed lovingly before quickly shaking his head to dismiss the feeling and blocked his mind against such things.

He glided to the center of the room. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling the frustrations and sorrow from the Black Cat now gallivanting through the rooftops. He was trying to distract himself from his negative emotions. Hawkmoth smirked at his attempts as he opened his eyes, his gaze following the cat.

Butterflies can sense flowers and each other. One of the side effects of having the butterfly miraculous is that _he_ can sense people's emotions, even the heroes of Paris. His smile grew as he looked at the floating Kwami beside him who was watching the black clad hero with sympathy.

"Nooroo." The butterfly stiffened at the sound of his voice. "Transform me." His smile turned into a smirk as the purple butterfly flinched at his words before being sucked into the miraculous attached to Hawkmoth's suit.

Hawkmoth closed his eyes with a sigh as the familiar rush of power flowed through his body. He smiled as he opened his eyes and observed a handful of butterflies flying past the vast window. His smile grew as he looked around the empty room. It made him feel small with its empty spaces and domed roof; but also well protected from the prying eyes of the citizens of Paris and the heroes.

His smile grew as he watched the dozens of white butterflies flitter aimlessly with no goal but to fly. _His_ white butterflies. Hawkmoth rested his cane against his leg as he held out his left hand, watching a white butterfly land on it.

"The poor boy seems to be at his wits end with no help from his father. _This_ Kitty cat needs freedom from the pains that consume him." He spoke softly to the butterfly as he placed his other hand over it. He could feel the butterfly twitch beneath as a black mist seeped through his fingers. He released the purplish-black insect and watched it fly away. "Go my little Akuma and help him see that I can be an ally," he called to it as it went through the small hole in the flower like pattern of the large window.

Hawkmoth watched the butterfly flutter over the rooftops and towards the black cat who was now standing still and seeming to stare off into the distance before he dropped to his knees. A smirk tickled the corner of Hawkmoth's mouth as it floated around Cat Noir.

His smirk widened as a glowing purple butterfly appeared in front of his face. "Hello Cat Blanc. I am Hawkmoth and I am here to help. You have the power to remain free for as long as you desire. In return I ask for Ladybug's miraculous stone."

Hawkmoth could sense the smile curling Cat's mouth after a moment's hesitation. "Aye Hawkmoth. All will be purrrrfectly free." Cat cooed darkly as Hawkmoth grinned from ear to ear, ecstatic at capturing his rare prize.


	5. Chapter 4: Cats

"Marinette, are you alright?" A crystalline voice asked as I groaned while I plopped onto my bed. I couldn't get the image out of my head of Ivy's lips pressed against Cat's. When she had kissed him, rage and something else stirred in my gut. I couldn't decipher the other feeling. It was twisting around inside whenever I thought about it. I wanted to say it was the same feeling I got whenever I saw Cloé trying to kiss Adrien.

"I don't know Tikki," I looked at the Kwami with a sigh. Tikki blinked as she tilted her head, watching me with her blue eyes. "I don't know what to make of this." I dropped my head onto the pillow, not seeing the amused smile dancing across the Kwami's face.

Tikki laughed. "What? The jealousy coursing through you because you weren't the one kissing Cat?" She giggled as I frowned. I lifted my head and glowered at her. I never had the desire to kiss Cat and I certainly will never want to kiss that Kitty. Tikki just flashed me a knowing smile. I scowled at her. I didn't want to admit that I liked Cat, even to myself.

I exhaled as I flipped onto my back in time to see Cat Noir land on the trapdoor above my bed before taking off again. I immediately sat up before looking at Tikki. "Is there another Akuma attack already?" I asked as she shrugged. I took a deep breath and rose to my feet. "Tikki, transform me."

I opened the trapdoor and climbed out, looking around for any clues to where Cat could've gone before closing the door. I pursed my lips as I grabbed my yo-yo and spun it, searching the nearby buildings for any sign of the annoying flirt.

I threw my yo-yo, trusting my instincts to lead me to my partner. I didn't know if he started patrol without me or if something was wrong. I sighed as I gently tugged on the string after it had wrapped itself around a chimney stack, yanking me forward. _Well, whatever it is, I'm going to find out soon enough._

"Cat?" I called before I froze when I caught sight of the black clad hero on the roof of my school building. I ran forward and leapt, doing a quick summersault before landing in a spider-man pose. I froze and looked up when Cat released an anguished cry and dropped to his knees.

I slowly rose to my feet, staring at him as shock pulsed through me. I could hear his sobs through the silent night. The moon made his black leather suit glow silver. Something had happened after all. _Or perhaps this is my fault_. I flinched at the creeping thought.

"Cat?" I called again as he suddenly looked up. My heart fluttered as his gaze followed something flying close to him. I walked around to see his profile. My heart stalled as I recognized the black-purple butterfly flying around him. _No, nonononono. Please not him._ I held my breath as my heart picked up speed. I grabbed my yo-yo and spun it, prepared to cleanse the butterfly while Cat hesitated. I could read the pain in his expression. I wanted to get the insect but I didn't want to hit him at the same time.

He slowly rose to his feet, taking a step back from the butterfly. " _Cat!"_ I yelled when the butterfly flew into his miraculous ring, forcing his black Kwami out. The little creature released a tormented cry as he watched his friend with helplessness.

Cat inhaled sharply as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, spreading his arms out by his side. His tail slowly swinging from side to side as a purple butterfly glowed over his face, his tears ceasing to flow.

"Don't accept it! Please don't accept it!" The little black cat wailed as he floated towards Cat's face. I watched as he wiped away the drying tears. I was glued to the spot, I couldn't move. Something inside had broke. I suddenly felt unbalanced, almost like I couldn't do what was necessary anymore.

"Aye, Hawkmoth. All will be purrrrfectly free." He cooed a few secounds later as he embraced the flow of black mist that fell like water down his body. I trembled as a sinister smile curled his lips.

I examined him as I took a step back. His black leather suit had turned snow white. His silver metal staff turned golden-silver, his mask now the shape of the glowing butterfly that was floating over his face a few seconds before. His hair seemed shaggier.

He lowered his arms, his tail going still. I jumped when he looked at me from the corner of his eye. His green eyes a much, much darker and richer green. They seemed to glow from the moon light. His smile darkened as I started spinning my yo-yo again. My body trembled as he pivoted and faced me. The moon casted his features into shadow, having him appear much more sinister. "Hello Ladybug." He purred seductively as the black Kwami flew to him.

"Please fight this!" the Kwami pleaded as Cat focused his attention on him. He raised an eyebrow before his smile turned into a smirk. He briefly glanced at his white ring, empty of the neon green paw print.

He raised his right hand and poked the Kwami in the gut with his claw on his index finger. The little creature grunted as he floated away from him. Cat rested his hand on his hip. "So Plagg, you were kicked out," he chuckled as his tail began to sway back and forth. He looked at me and bowed low, his left hand on his chest. "Hello Ladybug. I am no longer your Cat Noir as you can see; but you can call me Cat Blanc." I stood still, spinning my yo-yo. I was unsure what to do next. Would he attack me? He wasn't acting like the other Akumas.

I stiffened as he looked at me through his lashes, never moving. I looked at his miraculous on his right hand. I grit my teeth and tossed my yo-yo at it, knowing full well I could find out who he was; but I was willing to risk it.

I stiffened when he caught it with his right hand and quickly grabbed the string with his left, yanking the weapon towards him as he raised his left leg and slammed his foot down on the string. I gasped when it tore free from my grasp, his smile growing.

I swallowed as he grabbed his baton and ran at me. I jump back, doing a back flip as his staff sliced through the air, missing my stomach by mere millimeters. I gasped when I slipped upon landing. Air escaped my lungs when I collapsed onto my back. _I am only this clumsy as Marinette. What is happing to me?_

Cat's laughter echoed all around me followed by the sound of his clicking boots as he grew closer. He wanted to be heard. "Don't be upset _Milady_. I'm finally free." I blinked as his face appeared in my line of sight. A dark smirk hardened his features and green eyes danced ominously. He raised his staff as my eyes widened. I rolled to my left as his weapon slammed into the ground where I had been seconds before.

I slowly rose to my feet as I looked at him. He straightened. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I blinked when he started playing with my yo-yo, bouncing it before he suddenly twisted around and tossed it at me. I gasped as I tried to leap to the side only to have my feet tangled in the string. I looked up to see his staff flying towards me.

I cried out and curled into a ball as it landed in the ground. I let go of my head only to feel the poll against the back of my skull. _Is he trying to kill me?_ "What do you mean you're finally free?" I pleaded as I looked at him. The moon made his silhouette glow eerily as he began walking towards me on silent footsteps.

"I'm free from everything in my life." I flinched when he stopped at my feet and reached for his lengthened staff. I grabbed the string of my yo-yo just to have the staff suddenly burrow into the roof between my knees. I squeaked and looked up at him to see him smirk and lean forward, his green eyes flicking to my ears before his gaze connected with mine. "I'm free from how I used to feel about you, _Princess_."

I stiffened at his words. I always assumed that his advances were just something from a flirt. He liked flirting with my civilian form when Nathanaël had been Akumatized. I had assumed he had flirted with every girl expect for Cloé. I ground my teeth as I curled my legs against my chest and kicked him against his. He gasped as he stumbled back.

He looked at me with scowl and a glare. I rose to my feet only to fall back to the ground. He laughed at the sight while I flinched. His laughter sounded like chiming bells. I shook my head, ignoring his beautiful laugh as I grabbed the string of my yo-yo and pulled myself free.

I gasped when his staff landed on the yo-yo, trapping it. I sprang to my feet and I took a step back before going still upon feeling my heel hit the ledge of the roof. Was he trying to push me off?

I cried out when the end of his other staff— his staff can split in two –rammed into my stomach pushing me over the edge. I quickly grabbed the edge as his face appeared, a smirk curling the corner of his mouth. A glowing butterfly appeared over his face, causing his smile to shrink.

He sighed as his smile turned into a frown before he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know that. Now shut up. I'm busy," he growled softly as the butterfly disappeared. I swallowed when he returned his gaze to me.

His smile reappeared as he looked at my hands then my ears. His smile grew as his hand shot out, reaching for my ear. I gasped when he froze, my heart ramming in my chest. I blinked, feeling the tips his of claws brushing the skin around my miraculous.

His ears folded back, listening to something I could not hear. He hissed under his breath as he righted himself and turned around, glaring at something before disappearing only to reappear as he leapt over me. I turned my head and watched him disappear behind a chimney stack with the flick of his tail.

"Oh my gosh! Ladybug!" A familiar voice cried as I looked up in time to see Ayla's face appear in my line of sight. She offered me her hand and I accepted. She handed me my yo-yo once I had found my footing on the roof. I sank to the floor in a soft groan, my mind drifting to my partner.

"Thank you, Ayla is it?" She nodded as I sighed and rose to my feet. She watched me with concerned eyes.

"What happened to Cat? Why is his suit white? I thought it was black." I sighed at her questions as I spun my yo-yo. I froze when a thought came to mind. I looked at her. "How much did you catch on video?" She gave me her phone without hesitation.

I looked down at the screen and clicked play. The video showed Cat leaping over her. She excitedly exclaimed about seeing Cat Noir disappear on top of the school only to see a flash of black light. It then skipped to Cat bending over the edge building before he straightened and turned around, glaring at the screen before he leapt over onto another building.

I sighed and handed her back the phone. "Do me a favor and stay away from me and the other Akumas until I have Cat Noir back," Ayla raised an eyebrow as I scowled with a growl. "I'm serious. I don't know how fare he will go. For now, Cat Noir . . . Cat Blanc is dangerous." I spun my yo-yo before taking off, going back to my home.

I landed on my roof with a heavy sigh. I didn't know what I was going to do now. My heart ached for my beloved partner. I approached my trap door only to freeze as the burning sensation of being watched burned into my back. I spun around; searching for the source; but, no one was on the roof with me or on other buildings.

I swallowed, feeling goose bumps rising along my arms. I could feel the smile in the gaze as it burned into me. I slowly turned around and stared at the double chimney that was behind me. I swallowed looking at the beach chair tucked in the left corner.

I raised my gaze, following the white line of where the two chimneys melded together. I paused at seeing white claws clutching the top and a white tail flicking on the side of his right leg. I snapped my attention to him in time to see his tail disappear over the other side, laughter following his exit.

I quickly sprang onto the railing and peered over the side, seeking Cat.


	6. Chapter 5: The Agreste Mansion

I smirked as I watched Ladybug franticly look around at the surrounding buildings, her desperation tickling my nose despite how far away she was. All she needed to do was look at the school building then she would see me standing on the very edge. I chuckled quietly as she scowled at her planter-box filled with what smelled like roses.

I almost had her miraculous. If it wasn't for Ayla, I would have had it by now. I shrugged off the frustration and looked at Ladybug as she grasped her yo-yo off her hip. I sighed as she started spinning it. I had allowed her to see part of me when I was watching her on her own roof, now I was wondering if that was a mistake as I turned my back on her and moved forward.

I stiffened upon sensing a small presence beside me as the scent of camembert cheese tickled my senses. I scrunched my nose at the icky scent. "Adrien." A soft voice called as I flicked my right ear. I looked at the little Kwami floating over my right shoulder. A dark smile curled my lips as he flinched away from me. "Please fight this. You are a miraculous user. You can free yourself from this prison." I stiffened at his words as an animalistic growl crawled up my throat as I faced him.

" _Prison?"_ I snarled before I tilted my head back while I spread my arms out. I closed my eyes and inhaled the night air. "This is no prison, _Plagg_." I spat his name and looked at him with a scowl, lowering my arms before placing them on my hips. "I am free from my father. I am free from Ladybug and I am _free_ from you." I poked him, causing the little cat to float away as he rubbed his belly.

"Please Adrien." Plagg pleaded as I sighed and folded my arms with an irritated frown. "This isn't you. You have to fight the Akuma possessing your soul." I snapped my attention to him as I bristled at his pour choice of words.

"'Possessing my soul'? The same way _you_ possessed _my_ soul?" I growled before I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease, spare me your sob story. I know _everything_ you would tell me," he winced at my words before he took a deep breath.

"I never possessed your soul. I _bonded_ with your soul." I snorted at his word. I shook my head. _What's the difference?_ "Please fight this monster controlling you." I scowled and stared at him, trying to figure out his plan. _What would he gain by stealing what I had longed for ever since I was little?_

"I don't believe you my little kit-cat." I huffed as he sighed. He shook his head before looking at me, a plea glowing in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. _Hasn't he figured out by now that not even his heart felt pleas can change what has happened?_

"I need you to return to who you were before the Akuma." I tilted my head with a frown. I didn't want to go back to being the doll on the shelf of a doll's house.

"I thought you didn't care about what happened to me as long as you got your cheese." Plagg flinched before he shook his head and wiped his eyes. I frowned; he never showed emotions, always sarcasm and laziness. He looked at me with his large eyes, shimmering with tears.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Go ahead and cry. That's not going to help you draw out my inner kitten." I snorted with laughter as his little black nose twitched, causing his whiskers to sway. I looked at his tail, watching it as it twisted itself into nervous knots before undoing itself again.

"Please fight this," he whispered as the sweet scent of baked bread and flowers tickled my nose. I could feel someone's gaze burning into my back. I flicked my ears, hearing her whizzing yo-yo. I looked from the corner of my eye only to catch a glimpse of the humming weapon. I returned my gaze to Plagg who was now sniffling _and_ wiping his eyes and nose.

"Fight? There is no need to fight when I am already free." I laughed while I unclipped my staff and spun it. I took a deep breath before a smirk curled the corners of my lips. I looked at the spinning weapon out of the corner of my eye, never moving. "Are you going to tell me to fight the Akuma like my little Kwami, _Ladybug?"_ I cooed before inhaling deeply, taking in her scent and the scents around me.

I could sense where she stood. I could hear how far away she was from me. I could smell the emotions oozing off her. She was worried but afraid at the same time. I grinned. She was afraid of me. Delicious pleasure coursed through me at the very thought.

I whirled around and charged her with a yowl, causing her to jump before she reacted by flinging her yo-yo at me. My smile grew while I deflected it with a simple smack with my staff. I threw it at her. She shrieked as it landed next to her, almost going through her right leg. She stared at it before she looked at me as I crashed into her.

She was off her game today. She was usually quicker with attacks and blocks. I knew I balanced her when I was Cat Noir . . . or used to. I snorted at the information. Her power was unbalanced without me. _She'll be easier than I thought to take down permanently._

She yelped when she slammed into the ground. She groaned softly while I pinned her down, preventing movement. She blinked and stared at me wide-eyed as I reached for her earrings. I could hear her heart hammering in her chest. The fear of her identity being revealed was toxic. I chuckled at the thought. _She doesn't know that I_ _ **already**_ _identified her_.

I cried out when I felt a pair of teeth dig into my arm. I leapt away from her, landing on my hands and feet before my tail wrapped around my ankles and wrists while the tip twitched irritably. She sat up, staring at me confused. I searched around her, looking for what bit me. I scowled as Plagg floated in front of me, his arms and legs spread wide.

"Don't do it!" He yelled as I grabbed him. He growled and glared at me. I looked at his fur made slick from tears. I frowned at the sight while sensing Ladybug's movements. I looked at her. She went still as she locked her gaze with mine. Her blue eyes danced with fear _and_ determination.

I blinked, admiring her forced courage before I felt a grin curl my mouth. I calmly looked at her hand which was hovering over my ring. I closed my eyes as my grin turned into a smirk. I released the kitty Kwami and displayed my palm in front of my face, spreading my fingers wide-open so it would be easy to remove the ring. "Go ahead Milady. Take my ring." I looked at her through my golden lashes as she glanced at me, unsure what to do. "Well, _Princess?_ What are you waiting for?" I looked at her to see her gaze flicking between me and the ring before slowly reaching for it. "Oh wait." I sighed dramatically, causing her to tense up. "You don't want to know who is behind this mask," she stilled as she looked at me while a sinister smile curled my lips.

Her throat flashed as she opened then closed her mouth. I snickered at her as I rose to my feet before I grabbed my staff before spinning it and clipping it back in its home. "What's wrong Princess? Afraid of the real me?" I taunted as she flinched, tears swam in her eyes. She clutched her yo-yo as if it was her life line.

"Cat," she whispered softly and sniffed, fighting back her tears. I scoffed.

 _"_ _What are you doing Cat Blanc? Don't just stand there and tease her . . . take her stones or you will lose your power."_ I scowled at Hawkmoth's voice rattling inside my brain. I took a step back before taking a mocking bow and blowing Ladybug a kiss with a wink. I was deliberately defying Hawkmoth.

"I will get her earrings later." I hissed at him before focusing on Ladybug. "Until we meet again." I sneered at seeing the pain in her eyes as I straightened and took off.

"Cat!" She called after me as I folded my ears back, hearing her scramble to her feet while I landed on the building across the school. "Cat!" She wailed, making my heart soar at the sound of her emotional pain. She wouldn't be able to keep up with me. She'd eventually give up and go home.

I landed on a building close to my home. I looked over my shoulder to see if she was still following. I chuckled gleefully upon seeing nothing but the empty skies. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I inhaled the scents of the night, searching for Plagg's scent. He could lead Ladybug to me and I don't want that.  
A satisfied smile tilted my mouth when I caught no such scent. I ran off the edge of the building. I did a front flip and landing on the balls of my feet on the fence running the perimeter of my home. I couldn't hold the giddiness flowing through me as I summersaulted off the fence and into the lawn.

"Now," I turned my attention to the large house and quickly scanned what once was my home, "to deal with _this_ prison of a home." I chuckled darkly as a milky white mist enveloped my right hand. My smile only grew as I looked at the large double doors leading to the living room. I gently placed my hand on the door and watched it turn black before crumbling to the ground.

I smiled and did a back flip. I spun around and headed towards the fence. I sprang forward and gripped the edge of the fence, swinging my feet above my head before releasing myself. I turned and looked at the barrier, watching it crumble the same as the house did. I blinked as I watched the mist disappeared from my hand before I grabbed my tail and started spinning it while walking away. I briefly glanced at the Eiffel Tower, a plan stirring.

I perched myself on a building across the street from the Agreste mansion. I swung my legs over the edge and leaned forward, eagerly watching the chaos that soon followed. The tip of my tail twitched as I watched stragglers of the night gather around the crumbling mansion to watch. I smirked, they knew of my handiwork.

News reporters gathered around as authorities placed blockades to prevent people from getting any closer. My smirk turned into a grin as I tilted my head back and slightly opened my mouth. I inhaled the scents and tasted them, searching for Ladybug's and finding my father's. I frowned. I was hoping he wouldn't have survived; and, there was no sign of Ladybug.

I folded my ears back with a small hiss before hearing someone approach me. I looked at them over my shoulder. I focused on their scent as it drifted towards me. Female. I returned my attention to the collapsing building before me. Akuma victims don't smell human but at the same time they do. They have that scent of used magic and each is different yet identical at the same time. I couldn't explain how even if I knew.

"You are no Ladybug." I said out loud to the woman behind me. I could hear the slightest hitch in her breath as if she was nervous about something, perhaps because I called her out. I crossed my legs and folded my ears back, listening to her steady breath and nervous heartbeat.

I looked at her over my shoulder as I leaned back on my hands. "Who are you? What are your powers? Did Hawkmoth send you?" I asked as I turned the possibility, of Hawkmoth sending someone after me, over in my mind. _Wouldn't he have let me know that someone was coming? Or did she come on her own? Are Akumas aware of other Akumas? How many Akumas can Hawkmoth make at one given time? Ladybug and I always fought_ _ **one**_ _._

My ears twitched when she took a deep breath, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You can call me Lady Noir." I blinked at the sound of her chiming voice that almost scratched against my ears. I flicked them to get rid of the chill her voice caused while I mulled over her name. I couldn't decide if I disapproved of it or not. I twisted around to look at her while I raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me; is your name after the hero Cat Noir?" I watched her as she rested her weight on her left leg while placing her hand on her hip. I studied her as the moon reflected silver off of her black suit. She looked like the female version of Cat Noir. I frowned. I still didn't know if I liked her costume or not.


	7. Chapter 6: Akumas

"Oh, Tikki. How am I going to get him back?" I groaned as I let myself drop on the bed, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. I loved Cat like a brother. _He's more than a brother to you._ A little voice whispered. I blinked before quickly shaking the thought free.

I jumped with a squeak when my phone began to buzz on my computer desk below. I sprang off my bed only to trip over my own feet and face plant it on the edge of my bed, almost falling off. I grumbled under my breath as Tikki's tinkling laughter filled the air.

"Hello, this is Marinette." I chimed happily as I rolled onto my back after answering the phone. I sat up suddenly, staring at the rising sun. I looked at the time on my phone clock. It was late, _again_. I sighed miserably. I hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. I was too busy worrying about my kitty cat; my parents were kind enough to bring me my meals. I sighed again as I returned the phone to my ear.

"Girl, have you seen the news!?" Ayla's voice yelled at me, rattling my brain while I held the phone away. I blinked and looked at the black screen of my computer. I approached it, flipping it on before holding my phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Um, not yet."

"You need to, _now_. It's about Adrien." I wanted to squeal; but, the sound of her worried voice made me freeze. Panic set in as I looked up the news channel. My mouth dropped at the sight of his home. It was nothing but a dust pile. _Cat. Cat is the only one who could do this._ _Why would he do this? Does he know who my crush is? When did he collapse the building?_

My words caught in my throat as I studied the rest of the surroundings, looking for the White Cat. I froze as the news station flipped showing Cat Blanc sitting on his hands and feet on a building across the street. He was staring into the camera. A dark smile twisted his features while his impossibly dark green eyes sparkled cruelly. He moved his lips saying something that no one heard. _'Come and get me, Ladybug.'_

I swallowed as he rose from his perch and dropped out of sight, causing the camera to rotate and search for him. After a while, they gave up and returned their attention to the building. Ayla was going on about something dealing with Cat Noir.

"Ayla, I've got to go." I hung up on her before she could say anything more. I clambered up my ladder leading to my bed. "Tikki, Transform me!" I cried as I flung open my trap door, preparing to climb out and grasping my yo-yo. I grit my teeth as I tossed it, not even aiming.

"Marinette!" A small voice called as I stilled. My yo-yo bounced off of a random building before returning to me. I blinked before looking around, searching for the little voice. Terror set in when the name sank deep. I looked around in a panic, searching for the voice. "I'm right here." The voice snapped beside me, causing me to jump with a squeak.

I turned my attention to the source of the sound. I focused on a floating black Kwami, whose tail was twitching irritably. "Plagg?" I question as he scrunched his nose at me and flicked his ears, trying to hide the shining tears in his green eyes. "What are you doing here?" He sighed as he wiped his eyes.

"You are the only one who can save Cat Noir," he murmured as he wiped a stray tear. I started spinning my yo-yo again. I looked up as siren's wailed. Something moved from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the movement as dread filled my being. My knees felt weak before I dropped to the ground.

"Cat, what have you done?" I whispered softly, watching the Eiffel Tower slowly crumble to the ground. That had so many memories that were held dear to me. Mine and Cat's first victory, the bowler hat I made that Adrien's father approved of. I shook my head before I looked up at the vanishing tower. I grit my teeth as anger pulsed through me. "Continue talking to me Plagg."

"While you're moving?" He whined and clung to my shoulder as I flew over the rooftops, making my way to the vanished tower. I could feel his little claws going through the suit but never penetrating my skin. I snorted at his complaint. "How about I wait until you return home?"

"I thought you wanted to get Cat Noir back as soon as possible." I snapped under my breath as I halted on a building across the missing tower. I quickly scanned the cement pad, surrounding the tower, for any signs of Cat. _Nothing but bystanders, News Reporters and Authorities._ I grit my teeth in frustration as I looked at buildings beside the one I was standing on. I turned my attention to the black Kwami as he hovered beside me, searching the ruins for Cat.

I glanced at the billboard behind me with Adrien's face plastered on it, which to my surprise had large five gashes in it, like five large claws went through it. _How many more posters of Adrien have slashes through them?_ My heart went out to the young model before I frowned. _What did Cat have against him . . . he doesn't know that I like him does he?_ I shook my head, shaking the thoughts free. Now wasn't the time. Cat hasn't attacked people. _Yet_ . . .

I returned my gaze to Cat's Kwami before looking away. I perched on the edge, leaning forward and looking down. I could barely make out a blonde girl hanging beside the mayor. I snorted before studying other buildings, searching for the White Cat. "You were saying about me being the only one who can save my Kitty?" I turned to the little Kwami as he nodded.

"In the very beginning, Cat could have saved himself; but, the longer he remains as Cat Blanc," the little cat hesitated before he took a deep breath and continued. "The more destructive he is going to get and the harder it will be to free his _soul_ from the Akuma possessing him." I stared at Plagg, surprised at the heart break in his words. Tears flowed from his eyes as he struggled to keep them away. "I don't want to lose another kitten," he sniffed and wiped away stray tears.

"'Kitten'?" I repeated as he nodded.

"That's what I call my chosen ones," he hiccupped as his ears twitched. He turned around and lifted his gaze, his eyes widening at the sight behind him. I froze when I heard purring. I slowly turned around to see Cat leaning against the billboard's base. He slightly tilted his head in greeting. His arms folded across his chest, his left ankle crossing his right. His tail swayed back and forth lazily. He was acting like he was standing there the whole time.

I spun my yo-yo as I fell into stance. "Cat." Plagg and I said at the same time. His gaze quickly flicked to Plagg before he looked at me. He smirked as he clapped lightly, acting as if Plagg hadn't spoken at all.

"Look at what the _cat_ dragged in," he chuckled darkly as he pulled away from the poster's supports. I winced at his pun. His voice no longer held the warmth I had grown used to. I swallowed as I looked at his right hand. His ring glinted in the moonlight. He dropped his gaze to the ring and raised his hand, displaying it in front of his face as he spread his fingers wide. "Looking for this?" I could see his green eyes glowing through his fingers, the moonlight making them look eerie.

I swallowed as he smiled darkly while he closed his hand. "Come and get it." Cat challenged. I grit my teeth before I chucked my yo-yo at him. If I could knock him out . . . I stared in surprise as a silver staff slammed into the ground, pinning my yo-yo down. I stared at it. It was silver like Cat's was before he was Akumatized.

"I'm not alone, _Ladybug_ ," he chuckled as my head snapped up to see a figure standing on the billboard. I stared at it in surprise. It was a female version of Cat Noir but she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Don't attack the Kitty," she purred as she did a front flip, landing on the railing above Cat's head before leaping gracefully off. He was glaring at her for the nick-name before he looked at me. She landed beside him as she spun the other half of her staff. I scowled and I yanked back my yo-yo, discreetly looking around to see four or five more figures appearing on the buildings, all watching me.

Dread filled me. "Retreat Ladybug." Plagg whispered in my ear. "You can't fight all of these Akumas on your own. Without Cat, you are unbalanced. You can't cleanse them _at all_ without him." I stilled as I glanced at Plagg before returning my gaze to Cat as he approached me rather calmly, his tail swishing with his movement.

"What do you mean?" I hissed at the cat Kwami as I took a step back. I squeaked when my foot hit the ledge of the building. Cat Blanc chuckled as he paused in front of me, eyeing my earrings. He cried out and leaped back before glaring at Plagg who was wiping his mouth before spitting.

"Flee!" Plagg exclaimed and whirled around before crashing into me. I cried out as I flung my yo-yo to regain my balance. I landed on another building only to freeze to see Cat Blanc in front of me. A sweet sound of a flute tickled my ears. I turned around to see a fox silhouette holding a stick up to her mouth before a glowing orb balanced delicately on the end, causing her side to glow orange. Her orange lips twisted into a smirk. Her eyes glowed green as I grit my teeth and whirled around.

I took a deep breath before plunging through the 'Cat Blanc' in front of me, causing it to disappear with a poof. "After her!" came Cat's voice as I dropped into an ally-way, quickly releasing my transformation as I pressed my back against the wall behind me. I looked up as Tikki ducked into my shirt. I watched the female black cat and Volpina leap over the ally followed by three more figures. I held my breath afraid to move, waiting for the sixth to follow. I pulled away from the wall, wondering if he was ever going to show.

I inhaled sharply and slammed myself into the wall as a shadow appeared on the building in front of me. I clutched the strap of my purse only to remember that I didn't have it with me. Soon a white figure leaned over the edge. I pressed my palms against the brick wall as Cat's gaze flicked downward. I trembled when his gaze briefly locked with mine. He blinked and narrowed his eyes as I felt something warm envelop my entire being. He shook his head and looked again, raising an eyebrow before he leapt to the next building.

"Why didn't he see me?" I whispered as Plagg zoomed out from where ever he was hiding. I stared at him. " _Where_ did you come from?"

"Only _I_ can hide people from Cat Noir and/or other akumas/miraculous users. Why do you think you have such a hard time finding Cat when something goes wrong for him?" Plagg gave me a weak smile.


	8. Chapter 7: Traitor

Hawkmoth frowned at the view before him. Cat Blanc had denied his request. Ladybug was pinned, in a way for him to grab her miraculous. But why did the cat refuse him. Cat Blanc knew that Hawkmoth could take his powers away from him anytime he wanted to.

Hawkmoth scowled as he watched the White Cat lean over a building, scanning the alleyway for Ladybug. A purple butterfly formed over Hawkmoth's face after Cat moved onto the next building when he spotted nothing. He was still searching for Ladybug. "Cat Blanc, what _exactly_ are you doing?" Hawkmoth demanded as Cat stopped in his tracks. The other Akumas stopped and looked at him, sensing Hawkmoth speaking to Cat.

"What flower has upset my dear Butterfly?" Cat cooed before laughing when sensing Hawkmoth's scowl. Hawkmoth clenched and unclenched his fists. He sighed and rested both of his hands atop of his cane. A sly smile curled his lips.

"Cat Blanc, you are aware my dear Kitty, that I can take away your powers for defying me?" He smirked as Cat remained silent. Hawkmoth watched as he shook his head before he started laughing. Hawkmoth frowned as Cat continued onward, catching up to the rest of the Akumas waiting for him.

"My dear Papillion, I fear you have made a _Cat_ tastrophe in akumatizing me." Cat chuckled as Hawkmoth scowled at Cat's words. He never responded as he sensed Cat's dark pleasure teasing the very person that granted him powers. "For you cannot control a Miraculous user. Try to control me like you did with The Artist. You will quickly find that you have no such _luck._ " Cat challenged.

Hawkmoth scowled as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sensing Cat Blanc's power flowing around him. A small smile curled the corner of his mouth as he reached into the flowing energies of Cat. He frowned when it pulled out of his grasp. His eyes flew open upon hearing Cat's purring laughter.

"Me _ow_ ," Cat purred before he started laughing again. "I hate to say I told you so, but . . ." He trailed off as Hawkmoth scowled. He focused on the other Akumas standing around Cat Blanc. He needed to get rid of the cat, have him killed.

"Get him and take his miraculous." Hawkmoth commanded as he thrust his cane outward, towards the window. The Akumas hesitated before taking a step towards Cat. He smiled as Cat frowned, white milky mist crawling up his right hand as he fell into stance.

A smirk crawled across Cat's features as he straightened with another chuckle. "Good luck in rallying the troops Monsieur Hawkmoth." Cat said smoothly as Hawkmoth clenched his teeth and glared at the White Cat. "You did tell them that I was their leader and to _listen_ to me no _matter_ what," he chuckled as Hawkmoth frowned. Was this what Nooroo was trying to tell him? That once a miraculous user is Akumatized, they cannot be controlled?

Hawkmoth scowled as the purple butterfly surrounding his face vanished. _No use in making any more Akuma's if Cat Blanc is just going to overrule me and control them._ Hawkmoth smirked when a thought accrued to him. "I'll get you one way or another Cat. I just have to wait." At least he could continue watching Cat's actions without fear of Cat tracking him down.


	9. Chapter 8: Crumbled

I closed my trap door before locking it. I dove under the bed, my heart hammering against my ribs as I stared at the wooden slats. Plagg told me to hide as soon as I returned; but, he had absolutely refused to tell me why. My arms shook as I searched for Tikki, making sure she had made it in with me. Plagg and Tikki made me go everywhere before coming home; Tikki said it was Plagg's idea. He won't tell me why I should avoid Cat as Marinette.

A few minutes later, I heard something land on my roof. I swallowed as I fumbled with my phone and pulled it out. I angled it enough to see Cat Blanc peering through the trap door, his eyes roving all over. I quickly yanked my phone to my side when his gaze seemed to linger on it. Panic began to set in. _What is he doing here? Does he know who I am?_

"Plagg, does he know who I am?" I hissed as he blinked and looked up at me, with a blank look. He shrugged before he went back to hanging his head. He felt really bad for Cat's transformation. I wouldn't be surprised if he even blamed himself for it.

I jumped when I heard the sound of Cat walking towards the edge of my balcony. His footsteps fell silent. I didn't dare remove myself from beneath the bed. I waited and waited till Plagg got fed up and floated through the bed. I jumped with squeak when Plagg suddenly reappeared in front of me.

"He's gone," he snorted, hiding his pain. Tikki approached him and wrapped her arms around him, comforting the little Kwami. He took deep breaths before he focused his attention on me. "Ok, we need to get this done and over with it. I need to share the information that could help."

I nodded as he inhaled and closed his eyes, regaining control over himself. "I can track Cat where ever he goes." Plagg opened his eyes as he focused on me. I nodded as I crawled out from under the bed; he followed me out and settled on my bed by my side. "Since Cat has been Akumatized, _no one_ can remove his miraculous stone." My heart sank at his words. _That's where Cat's Akuma is_. "No one can unless he wills it so, even then only Ladybug can." I groaned at his words. That wasn't much help still. I can't do anything let alone cleanse a butterfly. " _Only_ you can get him to give you his ring, not even," he hesitated, "not even he can remove the ring."

I groaned. "That's encouraging. He's already tried to kill me. _Twice_." I huffed as cracking sounded above me. I froze when something landed on me, pinning me to the bed.

"Marinette!" Cried Tikki and Plagg as I felt claws go through my hair. I froze as soft purring filled the air. I could feel the cool air above my legs from the swishing tail. I grit my teeth as the gentle bubbling sound of cataclysm next to my ear. I growled as I swung my head back hitting him as he yowled and got off me. I rolled off my bed as he hissed and swiped at me.

I looked up to see Cat glaring at me through his sinuous lashes, his right hand flat on my bed as it turned brown. He sprang off it before it crumbled to dust. "Marinette?" Came the voice of my parents as I slid down my stairs with Cat right behind me.

"Why are you after me!?" I played helpless as Cat perched on my desk, a dark smile curling his lips before my trap door flung open. Cat's eyes flicked to my parents as they gasped. His smile widened when he glanced at them. I stepped in front of them, my arms spread open. "Don't hurt them please." I whispered as he smirked.

"I know who you _are,_ Milady." Cat said in a silky smooth voice as he leaned forward before letting his legs dangle off the edge of my computer desk. I flinched when his eyes roved over my room. He frowned before laughing. "Are you obsessed with this boy or obsessed with the fool his father is, Ladybug?" He cooed as he lightly touched a picture on my desk, watching it crumble away with amusement.

I stiffened at the name he called me. My father suddenly pushed me behind him. "What do you want with my daughter?" He demanded as Cat frowned and pushed himself off the desk, causing it _too_ to crumble _._ He casually walked forward, looking up at my father. "My daughter is no Ladybug," he snarled as I grabbed his shirt and tugged on it.

"Dad-"

"No, Marinette." Tom interrupted me as Cat smirked.

"Your daughter isn't telling you everything, but I will say this," he narrowed his eyes as he scowled. I screamed as he launched his hand forward, placing his palm firmly on my father's stomach. "I will _remove_ whomever stands in my way." Cat hissed as he watched Tom collapse on to the ground.

"Call the ambulance!" I cried as I grasped my father's arm. He growled in pain but glared at Cat who turned his gaze to my mom while she disappeared down the ladder. "Leave her alone!" I stepped in front of Tom as he grabbed my leg. I glanced down before returning my gaze to Cat Blanc.

I gasped when he grabbed my arm and yanked me into him. I tried to dart away as he hissed at me, causing me to flinch before he wound his arm tightly around my waist. He dragged me towards a wall above the open street. He slammed his palm against it. He leaped out the hole onto the side of a building across the street.

I gasped as he threw me up. I closed my eyes, expecting to fall to the ground only to feel hands gripping my arms. I blinked as I watched Cat release his grip on the wall. I cried out and tried reaching for him only to feel my captures' grip tighten as they lugged me over the side of the building.

I gripped the edge tightly. I stilled upon hearing a building crumble. I looked up rn trme to see Cat backflip away from my home as it collapsed in on itself. "Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed as I struggled to break free. The other Akumas held onto me tightly. I wanted to save my parents but I couldn't find Tikki, nor did I know where she was. "No!" I wailed as Cat Blanc vaulted himself over onto the building next to us.

"Don't worry. They're not dead," he pointed to the street as I followed his finger to see Sabine, my mother, staring at me wide eyed. She was unable to do anything. She returned her attention to my father who was being loaded into an ambulance. I flinched as I was dragged away from the edge. I glared at Cat as he lifted my chin. "Now, where is Plagg?"

 _Did Cat save my parents? Does that mean there is still good in him?_ Hope flared in my chest as I searched his gaze. He tightened his grip on my jaw, a scowl marring his features.

"Cat." I whispered as I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. "Oh, my kitty." He bristled at the pet name. Cat Noir was still in there and he wanted me to help him. _So did Cat Noir rescue my parents?_ "Hang in there. I will help." I whispered as his face twisted into disgust.

"I am not _your_ Kitty," he hissed and released me. "Now, where is Plagg?" I snorted at his demand.

"I don't know. He's _your_ Kwami." I snapped as I suddenly yanked my arm free, surprising the Akuma holding me. I swung my arm forward, slugging Cat in the nose. He howled in pain as his hands flew to his face.

Another hiss came from my right as I kicked the woman in her inner thigh. She cried out as I ran towards the edge of the building. "Grab her!" Cat yowled when I leapt off, aiming for the card boxes in the ally when I felt my body tingle. I blinked as I instinctively reached my yo-yo, flinging it towards the building in front of me.

I gasped as a wolf Akuma landed in front of me when I landed, holding his clawed hands out to grab me. I prayed for rain when I saw the Norte Dame church out of the corner of my eye. If I could no longer hide at home, maybe I could at the church. I gasped as thunder boomed overhead. I heard Cat yowl in frustration when buckets of water began to fall from the sky.

I swung over the wolf as he growled and glared at me but never pursued. I ducked low among the buildings. I slinked behind another torn poster of Adrien. I peered around the board to see Cat standing on a building's edge, two Akumas in front of the billboard I was hiding behind. He almost seemed lost and alone.

I grit my teeth as Plagg appeared beside me, excited. "Cat is still in there. He is fighting the Akuma." I rolled my eyes at him but hide the relief I felt.' "That means he will be willing to give the ring when Cat Noir manages to break free of Cat Blanc, however brief."

I Sighed. "So that means I _have_ to time it right."

* * *

 **Sorry for the mishap.**


	10. Chapter 9: Cat Blanc Cat Noir

I growled angrily as I glared at the wolf Akuma, Loup Gris, who didn't go after Ladybug when it started pouring. Now I was stuck under the crying sky, _again_. Ladybug always used the rain to her advantage, even on the night when she first disappeared on me. Her disappearance has gotten the other five Akumas agitated; they were afraid to do anything against me, for now. Hawkmoth hasn't spoken to me in a while but I could tell he was speaking to the others. could feel the cold stares Volpina and Lady Noir as they burned into my back. None of them knew that Marinette was Ladybug. For some reason, I didn't want them to know.

I flinched as an angry voice rattled my brain that no one heard, except me. He was gaining strength. He almost took control of me once. The most troubling thing was that _Cat Noir_ had awakened as soon as I had used cataclysm on Marinette's father. Now he won't stop yelling at me to leave his lady alone or the Parisians. And I have failed to lock him in the mental cage I had built for him after the Akuma slipped into my ring.

Tom wasn't the only in the hospital. Cloé and my father were there with him. The cataclysm couldn't hurt them. The awakening of Cat Noir made sure of that. All could I really do was destroy buildings. I growled softly as I looked at my right hand now covered in white mist.

I glanced at the wolf as he flinched, eyeing my hand. I smirked; none of them knew that my cataclysm can no longer kill. I scowled when Adrien's voice yelled at me again. I sighed and waved dismissively to the wolf as I turned around and looked at the city before me, letting the white mist vanish.

It had been a month since I was turned and half a month since Ladybug vanished on me. I could always feel her tailing me, but whenever I looked; I could never see her but always picked up on her scent. There has been a few times where she had led me into an almost successful trap; she was always targeting my ring. Each time there is an internal battle between me and Cat Noir, for control of over this body.

Whenever Ladybug was around, I could sense Plagg. He can track me down as well as he can sense Tikki. He's the only one who knows how to help The Blacf Cat get complete control over this body.

My ears twitched before I turned around to see purple butterflies glow the Akuma's faces. I frowned at Hawkmoth's intrusion. I narrowed my eyes as I fell back into stance, my instincts screaming for me to flee as Cat Noir fell silent. He too was listening. I growled softly, prepared to stand my ground before I felt something seize control of my motor skills.

I hissed as I struggled to regain control of myself as Cat Noir forced me to leap over the edge of the building. I grit my teeth when Cat had me land on another building after running for so long from the other Akumas. I roared and grasped my head, struggling to regain control of my body as he fought to remain.

I slammed a mental cage around Adrien, startling him. He released his control before he narrowed his gaze and hissed at me. I chuckled before I froze, feeling someone's gaze burning into my back, snapping me back into reality and tightening my control over the kitty yowling in my head. I straightened to my full height before slowly turning around to see Ladybug on the roof of the building next door.

She was spinning her yo-yo and staring at me wide-eyed. Her eyes were roving up and down my suit before her gaze quickly snapped to mine. Her throat flashed as Plagg zipped in front of her, his arms and legs spread open wide as if to protect her. I rolled my eyes at him.

Curious as to what she was looking at; I glanced at my arms to see my suit was medium gray going back to white. I scowled and hissed 'stupid cat'. I noticed Ladybug's body go taught from my peripheral vision. I looked at her as she narrowed her eyes. I gasped when her yo-yo wrapped around my legs and going up, trapping my arms to my side. I growled as she gently tugged the string, making it go tight.

"What do you mean 'stupid cat'?" She demanded while glaring at me. I tilted my head with a smirk while her left eye twitched. I flinched when Plagg suddenly appeared in front of me, pressing his paws firmly against my forehead. I growled softly, feeling him peel away the mental layers of protection I built against him.

I inhaled sharply as I felt my eyes roll back. I grit my teeth as Plagg surfed through my mind, searching for his chosen. I smirked at every time he came close to the annoying Cat's cage, I moved him in another recess of my mind.

A growl of frustration escaped the small cat god as he rested his forehead against mine, forcing more magic into the body I possessed. A cry of pain escaped both me and Cat till our voices merged into one, long enough for Plagg to see that he was well and living. "I should've known." The little Kwami hissed. I growled as I tore Cat and I apart.

Plagg released a cry of pain as he darted away from me, glaring at me as he rubbed his little paws and his head repeatedly. _Plagg!_ Cat Noir cried as I doubled the walls of his prison, cutting off the mental connection he had formed with his Kwami. I glared at the floating cat as he drifted away from me and towards Ladybug. Her eyes were eyes wide and filled with fear. Plagg was glaring at me.

I chuckled as I rolled my neck and flexed my claws. "Run!" Plagg exclaimed as the yo-yo vanished. Ladybug spun it before throwing it. I grinned as I slammed my hands down onto the building, forcing it to crumble before it's time. I looked at Ladybug through my lashes as she tugged on her yo-yo.

I grinned as I ran to the edge and pushed off, spreading my arms out like a bird's wings. I glared the buggy hero before a yowl tore from my throat as I swiped a clawed hand down her back. She cried out in pain as she landed on a building only to stumble forward. She collapsed onto her stomach before she rolled onto her back. Her throat flashed as she stared at me with wide eyes, fear darkening her blue gaze.

She screamed and raised her arms to protect herself as my mist covered hand flew for her. I summoned whatever strength and will power I had to kill her with cataclysm. She curled into a small ball as I felt something ram into me. I gasped as I tipped over, placing my hands on the building above Marinette's head. I swung my legs over my head. I dropped my feet as I straightened myself. I turned around and stared, surprised, at the figure before me.

Green eyes glared at me as black ears twitched with irritation. The white moon threw his features into shadow as he bared his canines with a hiss. His skin was a dark gray, almost black. His clothes similar to Cat Noir's suit but his tail were no belt. His hair was black and much wilder than Cat's. He flexed his claws as he hissed again.

I smirked as I studied him before I placed my staff on the roof and leaned against it, he could be considered Adrien's twin. I slightly tilted my head as he glared at me. "Hello Plagg."


	11. Chapter 10: Plagg

I stared at Cat Blanc. He had changed after Plagg had pressed his paws against Cat's. His blonde locks were now black as midnight and his impossibly green eyes were ruby red while his smile was full of jagged teeth.

I screamed and covered my face, while curling into a ball as his cataclysm came towards me. I jerked still when he hiss softly. I peered through my fingers in time to see his legs swing over me.

I tilted my head back as he turned around and glared at the person most likely standing at my feet. I quickly rolled to my side before springing to my feet, grasping my yo-yo only to feel empty air. Alarm raced through me as I glanced around the building top, another hiss resonated through the air.

I snapped my head up and stared at the figure before me. "Hello Plagg." The white cat cooed as I stared at the black cat before me who growled in response to Cat Blanc. I slightly tilted my head as I studied him. The only thought going through my mind at the moment was: Why does he look like Adrien?

I shook my head free of the distraction. I dove for my yo-yo at the White Cat's feet once he had stepped over it. I heard a hiss and felt someone's gaze on me briefly before I felt somebody leap over me. I glared at a pair of white legs making their way towards me. I shot my hand out and grasped his left ankle. A startled yelp escaped him as he collapsed on top of me. I curled my legs against my body last second, avoiding the feel of his weight.

I gasped when I felt someone grab my wrist and drag me to my feet before picking me up bridal style. I blinked as Cat Blanc released a string of colorful words as Plagg's familiar voice purred in my ear. "Don't look down." I did so any way, feeling a growl rumble in his chest. "How does Cat deal with you?" He whined before he landed on a building. I yelped when he dropped me.

I glared at him as he folded his arms and returned my glare. He snorted and looked around, his tail swishing beside his legs. "How were we flying? Why do you look like Adrien? How did you turn from a little cat figure into a humanoid?" I asked as he flinched at my 'Adrien' question. I narrowed my eyes. I sat up and folded my legs. He somehow knew about Adrien, who had gone missing when Cat Noir was Akumatized. "Do you know where Adrien is?" Plagg glowered at me as his mouth twisted into a disproving frown, narrowing his dark electric green eyes; they almost looked like the same color as Adrien's.

"Do you want me to answer your questions or not?" He snapped as I opened my mouth to respond. "If you do then _shut up,"_ he hissed, never giving me the chance to respond. I closed my mouth and stared at him with a scowl. I couldn't help but feel that he's going to be more difficult to deal with than my Kitty.

"Then answer them instead of glaring at me." I huffed and folded my arms as he rolled his eyes.

"How I can fly: easy, I am a Kwami. I can fly and levitate like I did when I was the little cat." Plagg flashed me a grin as he let himself fall on his back. I flinched but was surprised when he never hit the roof. He crossed his legs and placed his hands behind his head, the tip of his tail twitched as he watched ash float across his face. "As for looking like Adrien," he hesitated, searching for an answer. "He was on your mind so I took his form," he said rather quickly. I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't thinking about Adrien until _after_ Plagg took his form.

"No. You did not. I wasn't thinking about him until _after._ " I snapped as Plagg flashed me an irritated look.

"If you want a straight answer from me about my appearance," he sat up then leaned forward with a grin, his face close enough to mine. I scowled as I leaned away from him. There was no way I was going to kiss him to get the info I wanted. " _Then,_ find me two large rolls of camembert cheese and I'll think about it." I blinked at him, dumbfounded by his request as he burst out laughing. I knew he was mischievous. I have heard more than one muttered complaint about him from Cat Noir.

"You want cheese? At a time like this!?" I waved my hand at a nearby collapsing building, causing Plagg to frown at it before he shrugged dismissively.

"Why not? Cheese is the only thing that keeps me going. If it's not cheese then it's not important," he yawned as I grabbed my yo-yo and flung it at him. "Hey!" He exclaimed when it smacked his nose. "I like being able to smell my cheese thank you." Plagg scowled as he snorted and picked me up again. "As for how I turned human," he said softly before leaping off the building.

I gasped as I wrapped my arms around him. Oh, I didn't mind the height; I only enjoyed 'flying' when I was using my yo-yo. He gave an exasperated sigh at my reaction. "I am not sure, this is the first time that anything similar has happened, including my human form. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to turn into a _human_."

I frowned at his words. _So, something like this has happened before? Is he even telling me the truth?_ "As in ever?" He growled softly before dropping me again once we had reached the Notre Dame. Tikki and Plagg had done something to it to prevent Cat Blanc from finding it. Plagg stood at the edge of the building, his hands hanging by his sides.

"All I know is that I need to remain this way until you capture Cat Noir's ring and free him from the butterfly." Plagg whispered as his tail swayed. He sounded sad and even almost lost. He finally turned and gave me the evil eye after a few moments of silence. "And you better be quick about it, I don't like this form at all." I frowned at him as he snorted and turned away muttering under his breath about how useless humans can be.

"Do you know Adrien?" I asked, changing the subject. He slightly flinched before glaring at me over his shoulder.

"Can we cut the chit-chat? I want to sleep now." Plagg gave a dramatic yawn as he stretched his arms over his head before dropping to the ground of where he stood, curling into a tight ball.

I sighed, he was avoiding my question. I growled softly as I grabbed Plagg's arm and turned him so he was forced to look at me. He frowned as he propped himself on his left elbow, yanking his right arm free from my grasp. "Do you have cheese? I won't talk unless you have cheese." Plagg sniffed as he dropped to the ground and closed his eyes, locking his hands behind his head.

"Honestly Plagg?" I groaned before shaking my head. "I haven't seen Adrien in school. I haven't seen him _after_ Cat Blanc crumbled the school about two weeks ago. His home has crumbled. He isn't even in the hospital! I don't even know where he is!" I exclaimed with an angered cry as Plagg flinched and opened one eye with a frown. Adrien had turned up for school one day after the akumazition of Cat Noir, he never went to class but watched me to go to mine. He seemed very cold and even off. Even the smile he gave me had my skin crawling. He didn't stay long after that. He left immediately after seeing me but no one saw where he went. Now that I think about it, his eyes were impossibly green.

"Yeah, so what?" Plagg closed his eye as I clenched my left hand into a fist. _Is this what Cat has to deal with whenever he wants something from Plagg; poor him_. I shook my head. "If you don't help me Plagg, I swear I'll make sure you never _taste cheese again!"_ I roared. Plagg froze and opened his eyes, watching me warily.

"Fine _Marinette,"_ he spat as he sat up. "I will tell you what I know about Adrien." I smirked as a Cheshire grin flashed across his face. "But you are not going to like it. As a matter of fact, you'll blame yourself for his actions." Dread filled my gut at his words. _Adrien didn't commit suicide, did he?_ "Are you sure you want to know?" He teased as he leaned against a pillar behind him, watching me smugly. I hesitated before folding my arms.

"I think I can handle what you're going to tell me." Plagg raised a black eyebrow with a tight frown.

"Alright. Just don't start crying when you find out," he sighed as he bowed and waved his hand out towards the city, Cat Blanc at his fingertips. Cat's ears twitched before he turned and stared at the building we were hiding in; he stared long and hard before turning around and disappearing behind a falling building. I stared at Plagg with a frown while I raised an eyebrow of my own. "There's your Adrien. He is now gallivanting as Cat Blanc."

"Is this a joke?" I snarled as he straightened himself and glared at me down his nose before rolling his eyes and letting himself drop to the floor.

"I told you what you wanted to know about Adrien." Plagg sighed dramatically before waving me off. "Now let me sleep unless you have some camembert cheese," he flashed me a grin as I rolled my eyes. If Plagg was this hard to deal with, then I'm likely not gonna get a straight answer out of him. I froze upon feeling eyes burning into my back. I turned around and stared at the buildings glistening with the morning dew as the sun slowly rose.

I had turned around just as a black figure darted away. I blinked and returned my attention to the building in front. I could've sworn the female was in a black suit much like Cat Noir's. I shook my head as a large yawn escaped me.

I had stayed up all the nights of the past month and a half, including this night, following Cat and trying to lure him into my traps. All of them, of course, failed.


	12. Chapter 11: Follow

Hawkmoth frowned as he watched, through the other five akumas, Cat Blanc's changes after Plagg had retreated. He was no longer the young boy Hawkmoth had known him to be.

Cat Blanc wanted to be free from the Black Cat in his head. Lady Noir told Hawkmoth this. She had heard Cat Blanc muttering under his breath about the black feline more than once.

Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow at the sight of Plagg's transformation. He had no idea that the Kwamis could do that. Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes as he stared at the now human Kwami. Plagg looked just like Adrien Agreste; but, the akumas weren't close enough to get a clear view. A glowing butterfly appeared in front of Hawkmoth's face.

"Go in for a closer look. I want to confirm something but don't let them know that you are there," he just needed a confirmation about his suspicions. As you all were already aware of, Plagg was Cat Noir's Kwami so it would make sense if he took on the form of his chosen. Hawkmoth blinked as Volpina slinked closer without drawing attention from the two fighting cats and Ladybug.

A smile curled Hawkmoth's mouth as Plagg scooped his arms beneath Ladybug and sprang into the air, giving a clear view of his face before he dropped down into the shadows of a tall building. "Follow them but don't let them know you are there." The butterfly vanished on Lady Noir and Volpina as they took off, following their noses.

Hawkmoth turned his attention to Loup Gris and Panter. "Prepare a place for our kitty in the catacombs. I have a plan as how to remove his miraculous." The wolf turned tail and leaped into the shadows, searching for the entrance to the catacombs.

Nooroo had told him that it would be impossible to remove the miraculous stone without Ladybug's help. Hawkmoth wasn't happy when he found out but was grateful he hadn't Akumatized Ladybug like he had planned in the first place.

Hawkmoth sighed as he dismissed the thoughts, now focusing on Lady Noir and Volpina as they froze at the sight of Plagg and Ladybug. The humanoid Kwami had dropped to the roof but never let himself hit it. He was showing her that he still had his powers.

Volpina slipped a little closer, listening on their conversation before Plagg grabbed Ladybug and took off again. Volpina growled softly as she and Lady Noir followed behind. _So that's where they are hiding._ Hawkmoth smiled as Plagg once again dropped Ladybug but in the balconies of the Notre Dame building.

Hawkmoth rolled his shoulders, watching Volpina slink closer to the building in time to hear an argument between Plagg and Ladybug about Adrien's location. She didn't believe him that Cat Blanc was Adrien. Hawkmoth smiled. He could use this to his advantage. Manipulate the heroine into working for him; if his first plan failed.

Ladybug looked out over the city as Hawkmoth whispered into Lady Noir's ear. "Gather the others; we have an offer for Ladybug." The spotted heroine froze and quickly returned her gaze to the buildings after Lady Noir had slipped away. She blinked and stared a long time before she rubbed her eyes. Ladybug disappeared farther in as a flash of bright pink light lit the balcony she was hiding in, indicating her transformation released.

She couldn't hold her transformation as long any more, without _her_ Kitty to balance her luck.


	13. Chapter 12: Teams

I awoke as soon as the moon's rays hit my face. I had become nocturnal like Cat Blanc; but, sadly there was nothing more I could do than follow him and keep citizens safe.

Ayla hadn't listened to me when I told her to stay away from me and Cat Blanc. I was expecting her disobedience, she keeps asking about Plagg whenever I rescue her. I always evade her questions.

I haven't spoken to her as Marinette since the school colapsed, except for when I'm Ladybug. I don't have the time to visit my parents, speak to Ayla or Nino, or pay a visit to the Ladyblog.

I was on the missing persons list; but _so_ many people have gone missing since Cat started terrorizing the city. Ayla's worried but she has assumed that I have hidden myself away somewhere where Cat Blanc can't harm me. I snorted at the thought. She was both right and wrong. I have hidden myself away for my own safety but that's when I'm not _chasing_ after Cat.

Plagg still refused to tell me where Adrien was. He just keeps repeating that he has already told me and that I wasn't smart enough to see it. He was getting annoyed with me very quickly. _Is he always like this with Cat Noir?_

It has been three nights since Cat's change. He's gotten more disastrous. Parts of the city were up in flames; almost the other half has been crumbled to dust. He's gotten even more desperate in finding Plagg. Plagg says it's because he wants to shut Cat Noir up in his head. My kitty was alive, for now at least, and I hoped he remained that way until we found a way to free him

"Everything alright Marinette?" Tikki's soft voice broke through my thoughts as I looked at her. Her dark blue eyes were filled with worry. I gave her a small smile and nodded. I had finally come to terms with my feelings for Cat Noir. I loved him as much as Adrien; but right now, Cat was more important than the blonde model.

"I'll be fine Tikki." My smile grew as I looked at Plagg, my smile slightly fading as his tail slowly swayed back and forth. He was already up and staring out at the city. Plagg had his left arm up against a pillar with his forehead resting on his forearm. I believe he has taken this the hardest of us all. He can sense the angered feelings in Cat Blanc as well as the fading will to fight on in Cat Noir. Plagg was growing steadily worried for his chosen though he refused to show it around me.

Plagg says the longer Cat Noir remains in Cat Blanc's head, the less the White Cat will need him, to remove his Chosen. Cat Noir would give up on life and be a consciousness in the back of Cat Blanc's mind, nothing more.

I approached Plagg and placed my right hand on his shoulder. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, giving me his profile. "We'll find a way. There is always a way." Plagg slowly shook his head.

"I don't think there is a way this time. Last time something like this happened; there were more than one miraculous user." I froze at his words. I could hear the stiffness in his voice as he fought to keep them down. His voice choked as he spoke again. "We may have to _kill_ him to save him." I froze and looked at him to see him look away, returning his gaze to the city. I looked at Tikki as a sad smile curled her mouth, her head bobbing in confirmation.

I looked at Plagg, his eyes following the White Cat as he leaped from building to building, doing flips and twists. I watched him too; one would think Cat Blanc would avoid doing what Cat Noir loved the most.

"Well Tikki, let's go save more people." I muttered sadly, watching a new fire grow. _Is there really nothing more we can do for my Kitty Cat?_ "Tikki, transform me." I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar tingling of Tikki's power flowing through me. I froze when a soft growl sounded beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at Plagg to see his body taught as he glared at something.

I followed his gaze, seeing a pair of clawed gloves on the ledge as Volpina's legs swung up, feet landing on the roof before she pulled herself to her full height. She flashed me as smirk as Plagg growled softly. He flexed his fingers, preparing for a fight. I swallowed as I looked around, searching for more Akumas.

I stiffened when my gaze landed on a black panther attached to the column across the pillar Plagg was resting against. He was staring at me with yellow eyes. His tail swinging back and forth as his claws held onto the wall. He looked like Cat Noir; except, he had a whip attached to his waist, acting as his tail. His suit almost looked like fake fur instead of leather.

I gripped my yo-yo as a familiar cool voice purred behind me. "Don't do that Ladybug. We're not here to paw you over to Cat Blanc." I whirled around to see the female version of Cat Noir standing behind me. She was clipping her baton to her lower back. I couldn't decide if I disliked her because she used a pun that should only come from Cat's mouth or . . . I just didn't like her.

"I am Lady Noir," she gave a low bow. "You already know Volpina," she directed her hand towards the fox. Volpina tilted her head with a smile that almost rivaled Cat's mischievous ones as she waved. Plagg growled softly. Lady Noir turned her gaze to the panther now standing on the ledge. "That black cat is Panter."

A soft growl sounded behind her as she turned around and side stepped, revealing a gray wolf. He glowered at her as she rolled her eyes. "And of course this is Loup Gris," she scanned the area searching for the fifth Akuma. "Now all we're missing is Copycat."

"C-C-Copycat?" I asked as she smiled.

"Why yes." Lady Noir chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips. "He's not the same victim if that's what you're thinking about."

"That's not important." Plagg snorted as he placed his hand on my back, snapping me back to reality. "The question is: Why are you here if Cat is not with you?" Lady Noir smiled as she glanced behind herself.

"You'll see."

"Sorry I'm late." A silky smooth voice purred as a figure stepped from the shadows. My heart lurched at the sight of Copycat as he looked at me with his electric green eyes. He looked and sounded _just_ like Cat Noir, to the point I had to remind myself that it's not him. "Milady," he cooed and took a bow, looking at me through his golden eyelashes. "Hawkmoth created me as a distraction. I volunteered for it." Copycat explained as a glowing butterfly covered their faces while he straightened himself. _Are you sure it's just not to gain my trust?_

"Hello Ladybug, I can see you have met the five Akumas led by Cat Blanc." They all recited what Hawkmoth was telling them. It was kind of creepy hearing them say the same _exact_ thing at the same time.

I spun around when I heard something clattering. Volpina smiled at me. She had the butterfly around her face but was wondering about, sniffing things curiously before she found a perch and sat down, watching me.

"Hawkmoth." I growled softly before I slowly returned my gaze to Lady Noir. Cat; no, _Copycat_ took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak. The butterfly around the others faded. He looked at me in the eye.

"I am here to offer my help. I am tired of this rogue kitty." I blinked in surprise as the words flowed around me. Plagg stiffened before snorting softly in disbelief. I knew Hawkmoth couldn't control Cat Blanc; but, it was still surprising to hear it from his own mouth, err, the mouth of one of his Akuma's.

"How do _we_ know that we can trust you?" I asked as a Cheshire cat smile slid onto Copycat's face. My heart ached at the sight of it. _He is too much like my Cat Noir._

"You don't Milady," he purred as I glowered at him, the butterfly fading away.

"Only Cat can call me that." I growled as Copycat shrugged dismissively.

"Plagg, we know that Cat Blanc is after you," he pointed at Plagg as he narrowed his green eyes and glared at him. Plagg's mouth downed into a frown. "You'll be the bait to lure him out while Ladybug and the rest of us lay in the shadows." Copycat fell silent as the butterfly returned. He nodded while the butterfly faded. "Hawkmoth says that you can return Cat Blanc to the way he was before he became a demon, err . . . even more of a demon." I raised an eyebrow at Copycat as Plagg snorted and walked to the edge of the building.

"What do you guys plan on doing to him _after_ I turn him back to the original Cat Blanc?" Plagg asked coldly as he turned and watched them carefully. Copycat just grinned with a shrug.

"We only want him captured." I studied him. His mischievous smile only grew wider as his acid green eyes glinted darkly. They had another agenda than the one they laid before us; but, we had no choice but to accept their help, it was either that or kill Cat. I _did not_ want him dead.

* * *

 **Sorry for the mishap.**


	14. Chapter 13: Trap

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Plagg. He was muttering under his breath about Hawkmoth and cheese. He froze and looked at me from the corner of his eye before turning to face me while we halted at the edge of the building. He returned his gaze to the view in front of him before he flinched at the sight of the disaster before us.

I stared at the sight of the town square, Place Denfert Rochereau. My heart sank as I looked around the Place. Where the proud lion once stood was nothing now but mere dust. The buildings around it had chunks torn out of them and looked absolutely deserted. The moonlight flittering from the right was no help in making it appear friendly, as a matter of fact; it appeared to be trying to escape. It looked more like an age old ghost town from the Americans' western tales.

The Akumas had chosen where the trap would be laid. I was still trying to figure out why they wanted this place so badly. Whenever I suggested another open space, they immediately shot it down or ignored me.

A soft groan escaped me before I felt my back prick with unease; almost feeling like someone was watching me. I jumped as a small growl escaped Plagg. I looked at him in time to see him look away from whatever he was watching behind him. I glanced back, not seeing anything but feeling the new sensation of someone's gaze burning into me. A shiver ran down my back as I pushed it away.

"Do I have to do this?" Plagg grumbled under his breath as I looked at him. He turned to me, appearing unhappy. "Why can't Copycat do it? He looks like Cat Noir and Cat Blanc _hates_ Cat Noir," he whined as I rolled my eyes. He's been grumbling about this non-stop.

"Because, his job is to lure Cat Blanc here then he will go after _you_ because you look like Adrien and for some reason, Cat Blanc hates him." I shrugged dismissively as Plagg narrowed his eyes while his mouth twisted into a frown.

"He hates me looking like 'Adrien' because he is _Adrien!"_ Plagg hissed as his eyes flashed dangerously. "When will you accept the fact that Adrien has been your partner this entire time?!" He snapped as he clenched his teeth and curled his hands into fists.

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, feeling eyes burn into me from a watcher. I automatically dismissed it as one of the Akumas watching us. "I will believe it when I see it." I hummed lightly as I pointed to the dust pile of the square as Plagg's nostril's flared with irritating anger before he flipped off the building.

I froze when I heard soft laughter behind me. "You want purrroof of my identity, Princess?" I swallowed as a familiar silky voice drifted closer to me. My heart hammered in my chest as I felt his body heat behind me. I slowly turned around. Moonlight glinted off of his white suit as his tail swung slowly. I lifted my gaze only to lock onto his rubied eyes. A suave smile curled his mouth, revealing his pearly-white fangs.

"C-Cat?" I stammered as I swallowed a knot that had lodged into my throat. His smile turned into a smirk.

"Aye." Cat Blanc purred as he leaned towards me, looking at me through his ebony lashes. Cold sweat drenched my palms as I swallowed again. My nostrils flared as his minty breath tickled my lips. My legs wobbled as I tried to remain up right. I gripped the building's ledge while taking a step back just as he backed off. His soft laughter filled the air. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Unfortunately you won't be finding your sweetheart today."

I glared at him as he slightly tilted his head to the right, his smile growing. "What's wrong _Milady_? Cat got your tongue?" He snickered before backing up and running to the edge, springing off and twirling his body sideways before he disappeared from sight.

 _Why didn't Plagg sense him before? Or said anything about him being here?_ I peered over the edge to see Plagg sitting in the center of the square. He released a bunch of complaints that made me flinch. I searched the grounds for Cat Blanc to see him watching Plagg from my right, in the darkest shadows. I looked at Plagg to see he was also watching his chosen from the corner of his eye. _Perhaps Plagg did sense him and that's why he sprang from the roof._

I felt myself scowl as I glared at him. He briefly glanced up at me before rolling his eyes and returning to his vigilant watch of Cat Blanc, but never fully looking at him. I snorted before returning my gaze to the White Kitty. His head was slightly tilted back and his eyes were closed. His nostrils flared as he slighted opened his mouth. I had seen cats do that. He was 'scenting' and tasting the air for anyone else that might be here. I flinched when the thought of him finding the Akumas wiggled into my mind.

He froze before opening his eyes. His gaze quickly locked with mine before he sent me a dark seductive smile followed by a wink. He turned his attention towards Plagg. I couldn't decide how to react to his playfulness. It was disturbing to see such flirtations coming from him but also comforting to know that some part of Cat Noir remained intact.

I shook my head at the thought. Cat Blanc was nothing like Cat Noir. The only similarities they held were the joy of puns, showing off and possessing the same body. I looked up in time to see Cat Blanc charge Plagg who easily side stepped him. Cat Blanc snarled and narrowed his eyes as he turned around to face his opponent.

"Why have you exposed yourself when you did everything possible to avoid me? Even remaining behind when Ladybug went out on her nightly patrols?" I flinched at Cat Blanc's words. _How does he know about Plagg remaining behind? Does that mean he knows where we are staying?_ My heart hammered at the thought.

Plagg shrugged dismissively as Cat Blanc straightened to his full height while watching the humanized cat god. Cat's tail swayed back and forth before he grasped his right wrist behind his back with his left hand. He was slowly circling Plagg while watching him from the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a dismissive yawn, pretending to be not interested while looking around rather bored. Cat halted as a knowing smile curled his lips.

"Oh, Plagg." Cat clicked his tongue as his tail flicked from side to side. "Can you no longer sense your chosen?" He asked in a false sympathetic voice as his tail stilled. "I'm afraid your chaton is no longer here." Cat Blanc tapped his temple while his smile darkened. My legs turned into jelly as I gripped the edge of the building for support. Plagg scowled as his eyes flashed.

Cat Blanc let out a startled cry when Plagg suddenly grasped his head and rested his forehead against Cat's. Plagg closed his eyes before Cat yowled in pain. He desperately clawed at Plagg's hands, his tail thrashing. "Stop!" He screeched before letting loose another yowl of pain. Plagg released him and watched him stumble back. Cat lost his balance and fell. He glared at Plagg as he wiped blood dripping down his lip, streaming from his nose.

"Then why did you come?" Plagg asked softly, his voice and body filled with sorrow that I and Cat Blanc could only detect. Cat smirked at his sorrow as I let the ledge go, not hearing the White Cat's response. _So Cat Noir is no longer there?_ I jerked up at a battle cry.

I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up in time to see Cat tackle Plagg. Cat Blanc pinned him down as a dark smile curled his mouth. His smile fell as his eyes widened. He grasped his head as a screech escaped him. "Impossible! You – you submitted yourself to me!" He yowled as he got off of Plagg. "You stupid cat!"

" _He_ is my _chosen_ for a reason." Plagg smirked as Cat Blanc glared at him. He hissed as Plagg cautiously approached him. Cat went still as his eyes went glassy, his hands falling to his sides while Plagg grasped his head and rested his forehead against his. I flinched and looked away as bright flash of white light engulfed them.

I looked back at the pair to see Cat Blanc stumbling away from Plagg. His yellow locks shining like gold in the moonlight. I looked at Plagg to see he once again was the small Kwami I had met the first time.

Cat's yelp drew my attention to him. He was sitting and staring at the building before him, his eyes following the motions of someone in a daze. "Cat." I whispered as I rose to my feet, watching him rise to his before losing his footing again with a soft yelp.

He blinked before snapping his attention to something in front of him. He narrowed his gaze with a scowl as Plagg flittered about him. I tossed myself of over the building, landing in a spider-man pose before rising to my feet. Never looking away from Cat Blanc. A knot formed in my throat as I drew closer to him, hearing him share insults with Plagg.

"I'm sorry Milady, but you can't have your Kitten tonight." A familiar voice trilled next to me, causing me to go still before I immediately grasped my yo-yo. I inhaled sharply when his hands suddenly seized me. His right-gloved hand clamping my mouth as his other arm pinned my arms down while his tail wound around my legs. I grit my teeth as I swung my head back, hitting him in the nose. He yowled in pain as I elbowed him in the ribs when his grip loosened.

I whirled around while spinning my yo-yo. He glared at me with his neon green eyes while he held his bleeding nose with his right hand. He reached for his staff behind him as I smacked his forehead with my yo-yo, forcing him to stumble back as I leapt away from him, turning my attention to the white cat now glaring at the Akumas gathering around him. He was spinning his staff and slowly backing away from them. His impossibly rich green eyes briefly locked with mine before he slammed his staff into the ground, vaulting himself into the air before he used his weight to tip towards the building he was aiming for.

I watched him as he stumbled forward, almost losing his balance when he landed before he quickly clipped his staff in place. He took off running. _"After him!"_ Lady Noir yelled as she took running, going up the side of a building, pushing off and doing a summersault before landing on the building Cat had landed on. I grit my teeth as I swung my yo-yo around Copycat before he had the chance to take off.

"Cat!" Plagg yelled and took off after him.

"What do you guys want with Cat Blanc?" I hissed as Copycat smiled.

"If you don't to lose him _forever_ , I suggest getting to him before we do." Chills ran down my spine as I stared at him, hesitating before pulling my yo-yo free. Copycat laughed as he copied Cat Blanc's motions, quickly disappearing over the buildings edge as I tugged on my yo-yo. Adrenalin rushed through me as my body flew through the air.

"He's too weak to be on his own." Plagg's voice chirped beside me, startling me as I glanced at him before returning my attention to the chase. I was worried about Cat. He kept stumbling and falling, normally he was very graceful. Much more graceful than me, even as Ladybug. That was _if_ he wasn't too busy throwing himself in front of incoming projectiles.

"How weak is he?"

"Weak enough that he can get himself _killed."_ Panic filled Plagg's voice as he zipped ahead only to return to my side. "We have to find a way to get him to stay with us. Capturing him will be easy; getting him to remain while he heals is another story." I flinched as Cat Blanc tripped over something, stumbled forward only to lose his balance and face plant it. I tossed my yo-yo to the tall building beside the one he was on.

"What about catnip?" I asked Plagg before briefly glancing at him to see he was no longer there. I sighed while I landed on my targeted building. I grit my teeth at the sight of the Akumas surrounding Cat Blanc while he got to his feet. Cat swayed as I tossed my yo-yo at him. He snapped his attention to it while it wrapped around his waist. He quickly looked up at me as I yanked back.

A startled yelp escaped him as he came with the yo-yo. I side-stepped him as he flew towards me only to crash on the roof beside my feet. He sputtered angrily while sitting up, glaring at me before I slipped my arms under him, forcing another startled sound out of him. He wrapped his arms around my neck while I took off, hearing the angered voices of the Akumas in pursuit.

"Can Hawkmoth see through you?" I asked Cat while his angered gaze burned into me. "Well?" I snapped impatiently as he huffed.

"No," he growled while clenching his teeth. "Not really." I gave a slight nod as he began to squirm, causing me to lose my footing. I yelped while I dropped him, tumbling over him. He hissed at me as I got to my feet. Cat Blanc quickly scrambled to his feet only to crash into me after slipping. He gasped when I hooked my left arm under his legs and picked him up before taking off again.

"Stay still." I growled as he glowered at me.

"Ladybug!" A voice called as I quickly glanced around, searching for the source as I skid to a halt. I scanned the surrounding area, briefly glancing back in time to see Volpina land the building behind the one I stood on. I tensed my body, prepared to take off. Cat began to squirm again before a sudden very bushy green plant was shoved into his hands.

Cat went still as his pupils blew wide. He held the plant gingerly, never tearing his gaze away from it. His nostrils flared as he opened his mouth, inhaling the scent of the plant. I raised an eyebrow before I took off again and aimed for the Seine. There was an abandoned building there that we could hide in. Plagg zipped ahead of me before he returned. I could see him fighting the tempting urges of the plant Cat Blanc held.

"Is that catnip?" He nodded as Cat made a joyful sound. I glanced down at him to see he was nuzzling the plant. I could feel his tail whipping excitedly against my hip as he tore off a leaf and munched on it, savoring it before swallowing and taking another. I chuckled at his kitty like habits.

I landed on the ground as I scanned the buildings, searching for the abandoned warehouse that Gabriel Agreste used to use at one point. I clutched Cat against my chest as he started purring. I bit my bottom lip before darting for the building when I had spotted it.

Cat gave a startled cry when I dropped him onto the cracked tile before I slammed the door shut, praying for a rain storm to wash away our scent. Relief poured through me when thunder boomed overhead and buckets of water began to fall from the sky.

I peered through the door, watching the Akumas on the building across the street. I observed Lady Noir smack Copycat before yelling at him. I could hear her voice over the sound of rain hitting the cement.

A small mewl of pain reached my ears as I pulled away from the door. I looked at Cat in time to see him rub the side of his face with his left hand. He pinched his nose with his right, glaring at the potted catnip while scooting away from it.


	15. Chapter 14: Captured

I pinched my nose and glared at the green bushy plant in the blue pot. It was lying on its side. Black dirt spilled on the dirt-stained cracked tiles. I huffed before tearing my gaze away from it and looking around. I was in an old, old weathered building. There was literally nothing in it: just cob-webs and dust flying into the choked moonbeams. It was just one large room with large enough beams above my head for me to rest on. This was one of the abandoned ware-houses my father, _Gabriel,_ once used.

I grit my teeth, the left side of my face ached from Ladybug dropping me onto the hard ground. I stiffened, feeling her gaze burning into me before I lifted my gaze to meet hers. The moonlight squeezed through the cracks of the weather-worn wooden door and wall behind her, giving her a silvery silhouette. I narrowed my eyes as I scowled at her.

I sprang to my feet, ignoring the siren's call of the catnip. A hiss escaped my lips as I grabbed my staff and used it to launch myself onto the rafters above my head. I peered over the edge with a soft growl, glaring at her.

She blinked. Her bell-blue eyes watched me as I felt my tail swing against my ankle. I zeroed in on her earrings as they glinted in the moonlight. _I could use them to be completely free from Hawkmoth._ He still bugged me every now and then. _I could use her earrings to permanently shut him up or sever the connection in my head._ I could feel a sly smile curling my lips as Ladybug raised an eyebrow before releasing a sigh. I quickly scanned the vast room for Plagg. The little Kwami would be able to alert Ladybug to my intentions.

My gaze landed on the little black cat rolling in a pile of broken catnip leaves. I growled as my nostrils flared at the minty scent. My tail lashed back and forth as I resisted the urge to join the small kitty. I shook my head before returning my gaze to Ladybug. She was still watching me, her eyes holding a knowing sparkle as she briefly glanced at the catnip then at me. I bristled at her motion. She thought I was weary of the catnip. I hissed at her as concern darkened her eyes. Disgust filled my gut before I snarled.

Ladybug sighed softly with a slight shake of her head, turning her attention to the black Kwami. My ears perked forward as I leaned over the beam more, watching her as she approached Plagg. He gave protesting yowls when she snatched him from the catnip. She silently scolded him as I strained my ears for her words. Plagg hovered beside her, glancing at me as she bent down and cleaned up the mess, scooping the dirt back into the pot before setting it upright on an almost clean tile.

I snorted with laughter at her after she had given up in gathering the loose earth. She glared at me with a disapproving frown before she rose to her feet, folding her arms across her chest. I narrowed my eyes and returned her glare. A chill zipped down my spine before I released a hiss, digging my claws into the large wooden beam beneath me.

Warmth seeped through me. I lifted my gaze to see the rising sun bleeding through the worn wood. I quickly glanced at Ladybug to see her heading to the far left upper corner. The corner was close to the door. I bristled. She was there to prevent me from leaving. I quickly scanned the four walls, looking for a window large enough for me to squeeze through for when the time came.

A small dirty window caught my attention. It was big enough that I could squeeze through it; but, it was in a place that I couldn't reach very easily. It was lower than the rafters I sat upon, close enough that I could probably climb through it. I scowled at it. _I guess I'll know when the time comes._

I snorted before looking at Ladybug to see her curling up into a ball in her little corner. I snorted at her choice of resting place. I glowered at her as her transformation wore off. I yelped and sprang back; hitting my head, and back, on the wall behind me when a red thing zipped through the rafter I sat upon. It halted in front of me, squinting its blue eyes at me before blinking.

"Oh Cat," The Kwami sighed sympathetically before she floated around me, searching for something. I hissed as I swatted at her before she dropped to my ring. Curious, I watched her as she hesitated before touching my miraculous. A sharp pain burned through me, with a small pinkish glow, erupting from the finger my miraculous rested on. I growled as I snatched my hand away from the red creature.

She looked at me sadly. I glared at her, my body still tingling from the burning pain. "Tikki." Ladybug's voice floated upwards as the red-black Kwami halted its frenzy inspection, zipping over to the edge so she could see the Lady. I scowled as I peered over the edge to see Marinette was looking up at Tikki. She looked tired. I smirked as she released a large yawn. I turned my sights to her earrings before I felt someone's gaze burning into me.

I looked up to see 'Tikki' watching me. Plagg was floating behind her. He had his arms folded and was glowering at me. His expression read: don't-even-thing-about-it. I snorted at them before leaping onto another beam. I glanced back at them in time to see Tikki shake her head while Plagg continued to glare at me.

Ladybug had managed to fall back asleep with Tikki beside her. Plagg was still watching me from a dark corner, his eyes glowing. I couldn't sleep knowing that she was there. But knowing her when night fell, she would try to talk to me. I snorted at the thought as I watched the sun rise.

I have been stuck in the building all day. I tried getting through the window but it was rusted shut. Plagg had even bitten me when I went to break the window. Tikki and Plagg both ganged up on me when I tried to use the door. I haven't been able to get any sleep at all either. The sun was quickly falling and the moon was rising.

I kept an eye on Ladybug as the sun sank, watching her steady breathing. I didn't want to grab her earrings at the moment but if an opportunity presented itself, I would grab them; but, escaping was more important to me right now. I made my way to the window that Plagg had prevented me from going through earlier, keeping an eye on the sleeping Lady.

"Adrien!" A voice suddenly called my name as Plagg appeared in front of me. He was scowling and his arms were folded neatly across his chest. I yelped at his sudden appearance as I jumped back only to lose my footing and fall off the beam.

I quickly unclipped my staff and slammed it into the ground, sliding down the pole before it toppled over. I squawked when I crashed head first into the back wall, causing the building to shutter. I growled softly as I rubbed my forehead before getting to my hands and feet. I gasped when my hands slipped out from beneath me; my chin quickly making contact with the tiled floor. Stars burst while my teeth rattled. My tongue ached.

I huffed while I sat up and spat out blood. I silently cursed my clumsiness. I hadn't been this clumsy since I had been Adrien. I turned my cursing towards Plagg. I was just fine until last night. I lifted my gaze and glared at the black Kwami floating in front of the window I wanted to use. He just smirked before looking at something.

I spat more blood onto the tile before I followed his gaze to see Marinette sitting up with a yawn and stretch. Tikki hovered beside her, watching me but never straying far from her chosen. "What was that noise?" She asked sleepily while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I growled. She froze before slowly removing her hand, focusing her gaze on me before looking at the beams above, then returning her gaze to me. "Oh," she said after a moments of silence. I merely hissed at her. She narrowed her gaze as it dropped to my lips. She furrowed her brow as I wiped my mouth, red staining my white glove. "You're bleeding.

"I noticed." I said dryly while I folded my ears back with slight irritation at her awakening. _Now I'll never be able to leave._ My tail thrashed across the floor as she rose to her feet and approached me. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I pulled my lips back and exposed my sharp fangs, my growl turning into a soft snarl. She halted in front of me as she frowned and lifted an eyebrow. "What?" I snapped. I didn't want her anywhere near me. I didn't want _her touching_ me.

Marinette dropped to her knees as I folded my arms and glared at her, my gaze briefly flicking to her earrings. Hawkmoth's voice echoed in my head about the deep-red stones. I ignored the purple butterfly hovering around my eyes. I looked at Marinette. She was staring at me with a concerned look, her gaze on the purple outline. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" A growl resonated in my chest. I ignored the glowing pink butterfly outlining my mask. Marinette's throat flashed while she looked at the pink-purple butterfly before locking her gaze with mine once again. I rolled my eyes at her with a snort. "The only thing _he_ can do is make the butterfly glow." _Hawkmoth still spoke to me but I choose to ignore him._ I resisted the urge to smile at the thought. She didn't need to know.

Marinette frowned at my words. I returned her stare. "Are you going to stare at me all night, _My Lady?"_ A snarl curled my voice. She blinked before releasing a sigh. I studied her. She was searching for words. I scoffed and looked at the door longingly.

"You might as well set me free." I purred as I leaned towards her, a sly smile curling my lips as the pink butterfly finally faded. Marinette frowned as Tikki settled on her right shoulder. Marinette tilted her head towards the little Kwami as she whispered something into Marinette's ear.

"No," she growled, surprising me. I hissed at her while I tensed my body. "You'll not be leaving in _your_ condition, _my Kitty."_ Marinette's voice was firm. I narrowed my eyes before quickly glancing at the door behind her. She could tell me 'no' all she wanted. She couldn't keep me trapped for the remainder of my life.

I rose to my feet. "You cannot keep me here." I snarled, surprise rushing through her eyes as I sprang over her. What did she expect me to do? Roll over and purr while she rubbed my belly? Not gonna happen. A startled squeal escaped Marinette as the tip of my tail clipped the top of her head.

I skid to a halt before I could slam into the door; I didn't want to crash into another part of the building. Who knows how loose I rattled it from crashing into it the first time. I didn't need it tumbling on top of me.

I jumped when Tikki suddenly appeared in front of me. A large stalk of catnip resting in between her two hands. I immediately pinched my nose, glaring at her while she returned my stare. I hissed only to get a mouthful of broken catnip leaves. I snapped my mouth closed and resisted the urge to swallow. I didn't need the plant in my system again.

Minty juices of the plant coated my tongue and trickled down my throat. My senses flipped into over-drive. I chewed the leaves before swallowing them. I sighed before eyeing the catnip in Tikki's grasp. I eagerly snatched it away from her and scampered away into the diagonal corner. I watched the Kwami and Marinette with a wary eye before turning my attention to my prize.

I flicked my ears and looked at Marinette through my thick lashes as she shuffled to her feet. I dropped my gaze to the catnip as a purr rumbled from my chest, ignoring her. I opened my mouth; prepared to eat it. I froze upon feeling fingers trailing through my hair. I snapped my attention to Marinette. She was kneeling in front of me. I closed my mouth as a small smile curled her lips.

I sank to the ground, my knees suddenly weak as I placed my hands on the cold stones. My purr grew louder as I closed my eyes, feeling her fingers travel behind my cat ears. A lazy smile curled my mouth as I pressed my head against her fingertips, wanting more. I lifted my right hand off the ground as I rose to my knees. I felt my tail wind around her left leg before she lowered herself to the floor. I replaced my right hand on the ground, never noticing the red Kwami grabbing the forgotten stalk of catnip.

A soft sigh escaped me while I pressed my side against her legs, arching my back as I purred louder and digging my claws into the broken tile. She cooed my name as she sat on her legs. A startled mewl escaped me as I toppled into her lap only to feel her other hand in my hair. The effects of the catnip long faded.

I blinked as Marinette's hands grasped my cheeks before she had me look at her. "I love you my kitty," her voice was distant and hard to understand. My ear twitched as I blinked, trying to clear the haze from the scratches.

My purr quieted as her eyes fluttered close; she drew closer. I furrowed my brows together as confusion coursed through me. What was she doing? I gave a protesting meow. My mind still in a foggy haze.

It began to clear from the lack of pats. I blinked as realization dawned on me of what she wanted to do. I fought a smirk that threatened to be born. I briefly glanced at her earrings. _Here is a purrfect opportunity for me to grab them._ I looked at the movement that flashed in my peripheral vision. I smirked when Plagg stiffened, his eyes widening. I tilted my head and closed my eyes.

"Marinette, stop! Don't!" Plagg exclaimed as the feathery softness of Marinette's lips pressed against mine. Something deep within me stirred at the contact. I pushed it aside as I snaked my right hand behind her head, tangling my clawed fingers into her hair. She flinched but never removed her hands. She just deepened the kiss.

My heart hammered in my chest for unknown reasons. I quickly dismissed it and reached for her earring with my free hand. I could feel the cool stone beneath my fingertips then I felt two sharp somethings sink into my hand. I snapped back with a startled cry, starring the bite marks in my glove made by Plagg. I glared at him through my lashes before I rose to all fours, balancing myself on the balls of my feet before launching myself over Marinette. She gave a cry and dropped to the ground, careful to avoid my tail when I flicked it towards her.

"Cat!" Marinette called as I burst through the crumbling doors after using cataclysm. I slid on the wet cement, trying to keep my balance. _How is it possible to slide on cement?_ I cursed my luck as I caught my balance and took off only to stumble over my own two feet. "Tikki! Transform me!" Marinette's voice rang as I, once again, caught my balance. I could hear the sound of her shoes on the cement as she gave chase. I grit my teeth while searching the nearby buildings. I needed an escape route and fast.

I hissed under my breath while I skid to a halt before darting down a darkened alley at my right. The only problem with a white suit was that you couldn't blend in with the shadows. I quickly glanced back to see Ladybug hot on my tail. She was struggling to keep up but stayed close to me non-the-less. She flung her yo-yo towards me as I directed myself towards the side, avoiding the weapon as it flew past me. That yo-yo concerned me more than her speed. Once tangled in its string, there was no escaping. It was like a spider's web, the more you struggle the tighter it got.

I growled as I grabbed my baton with my left hand while summoning cataclysm. I gracefully touched the building beside me. "Cat!" Ladybug called my name once again while slamming my staff into the ground, vaulting myself into the cloud dust of the crumbling building. Ladybug's yo-yo zipped below me. I followed the motion of the yo-yo as it retreated. I strained my ears as I heard the soft sad melodic sound of a flute play.

I froze at the sound as I searched for the source only to hear Ladybug call my name again. I snarled softly, pushing myself forward. I twisted and flipped about, using my staff to assist me in my acrobats.

My eyes widened at the sight of two silver batons crossing each other like an 'x' in front of me. I skid to a halt only to trip over my own feet. A startled cry escaped me. "Look at what the cat dragged in." A feminine voice chuckled as I growled.

"I thought puns were my thing." I said dryly as I rose to my feet, dusting myself off while eye the other Akumas gathering around me. Lady Noir approached me, clipping her staff behind her back. I tensed my body, gripping my staff in a death grip. I didn't trust her. I never trusted her.

"They _were_ ," she grinned. I opened my mouth to speak only to get a faceful of cloth. I gagged at it as I dropped my staff, clawing at the hand that pinned the fabric against my face. I held my breath till my lungs burned, begging me to take in some air. I froze in surprise when I felt my captures other arm around my neck.

"Breath," he hissed as I inhaled loudly, gulping the sweet 'n sour scent of the cloth. My lungs burned, the scent invading every single one of my senses. My vision blurred as my head swam. I felt myself go limp against the Akuma behind me. Spots dotted my sight till I was lost in a sea of black.

* * *

 **Can any one guess what Tikki told Marinette? I'll give you hint: It deals with Cat Blanc . . .**


	16. Chapter 15: Plans

A frown curled Hawkmoth's mouth when a rectangular pool of light spilled all around him, stirring the swarm of resting butterflies into a fluttering frenzy. He released an agitated sigh. _Foolish Akumas. It was most unwise to bring Cat Blanc here._ Hawkmoth turned away from the massive window, looking at the opened door over his right shoulder.

"Must you have brought him here?" Hawkmoth growled softly, his question hanging threateningly in the air. The Akuma, holding Cat Blanc, flinched; his gaze flicked to Lady Noir before returning to Hawkmoth. He slightly bowed his head, regret oozing off him in waves. "That was an unwise decision. Considering Cat Noir's Kwami can track his chosen and that very said _Kwami_ is currently with Ladybug."

Hawkmoth faced them as Lady Noir rolled her blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Hawkmoth had known her obsession with the Black Cat. She had flown into a rage when Cat Noir was Akumatized. He exhaled slowly, dismissing his current thoughts of the female black cat.

"We had to lose Ladybug somehow. She was hot on his tail," she replied hotly. Hawkmoth frowned at her words; bringing Cat Blanc here was not the way to lose Ladybug. It would bring her here instead of losing her. Was Lady Noir now grasping at straws of why he was brought here?

"Just because you are a fan Cat Noir doesn't mean you can take him where ever you want. You don't want to end up in the hospital with his _other_ victims, do you?" Hawkmoth asked calmly as Lady Noir hung her head. A smile curled his lips. "I'm glad you understand," he turned his attention to the stirring White Cat.

"I'm sorry Hawkmoth." The female cat sighed as she took a step back dejectedly. She flinched when he approached her. She peered at him through her ebony lashes as he gave her a reassuring smile. Lady Noir returned his smile hesitantly.

"All is forgiven, my little Akuma," he said softly as her body froze and her smile faltered at the name. She didn't like being called a demon. Hawkmoth returned his attention to the White Cat who was now sitting up and looking around in confusion. His ears flicked as his gaze landed on Hawkmoth. A smiled curled his mouth as Cat Blanc narrowed his eyes and folded his ears flat against his head, his tail thrashing in anger. "Now to take this _kitty_ to where he belongs." Hawkmoth stepped back as Cat Blanc's claws swiped empty air.

The cat hissed as he glared at Hawkmoth through his lashes. Cat Blanc yowled as he launched himself at him while the sound of a whip cracked through the air. Cat Blanc's warrior cry turned into a yowl of pain as he dropped to the floor. He turned and glared at the Akuma that held onto the end of the whip as he was dragged toward it.

Cat Blanc exposed his canines as he released a threatening hiss. Panter blinked, unfazed by Cat Blanc's attitude as he continued to wind his whip. Cat Blanc bristled as he sprang to his feet, launching himself toward the Akuma only to get a face full of cloth that had attacked his senses before. Surprise froze Cat Blanc's body in place before he gripped the hand holding the cloth, desperately trying to yank it free from his face.

Hawkmoth could see the panic beginning to set in. Cat Blanc desperately clawed at the gloved hand before he fell limply to the ground, his body heaving from pants as he blinked, watching the world spin before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Hawkmoth chuckled as he twirled his hand. A white butterfly flittered to him before he pointed at the unconscious cat. The butterfly flicked its wings before diving towards Cat Blanc. Hawkmoth smirked as he watched the butterfly glow white before being sucked into the pawless ring. He had done his part to get the Akuma removed from Cat Noir.

Hawkmoth watched Panter fling Cat Blanc over his shoulder like a bag of flour after the butterfly had vanished. Gray Wolf followed behind Panter as he exited the massive room. He sensed them freeze when a pinkish-purple butterfly surrounded their masks. "Remember to make sure it's not easy for Ladybug to get to her _partner._ We don't need her to suspect that this is all a trap." Hawkmoth purred.

"Oui, Hawkmoth. We'll guard him." Their voices rumbled simultaneously as a dark smile curled Hawkmoth's mouth. The butterfly faded. He turned his attention to the Fox and the female cat.

"Volpina, you'll distract Ladybug until I say further." A sly smile curled Volpina's mouth as she gave a slight bow.

"With pleasure," she straightened before she pivoted and headed towards the door, bringing her flute to her lips. A sweet melody escaped it as she gently swayed to the tune. Hawkmoth turned to Lady Noir.

"You'll wait in the sidelines until you are needed." I growled as I pointed to her. "You've done enough damage." Lady Noir flinched as she gave a slight nod before taking off after Volpina.

"What about me?" Copycat demanded as he pointed to his chest with his thumb. He was growling softly. Hawkmoth simply sighed before a chuckle escaped him.

"You'll remain by my side till Ladybug has removed Cat Blanc's ring and it has been purified." Hawkmoth said softly as Copycat released an unhappy sigh before nodding with understanding. He sighed again as he let himself drop against the wall close to the door. He sank to the ground before resting his against the wall behind him.

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Hawkmoth murmured as Copycat's right ear twitched in his direction. Copycat opened his eyes and watched Hawkmoth before he snorted and closed his vibrant green eyes. He would use Copycat when the time for it came.


	17. Chapter 16: Illusions

I grit my teeth as I threw my yo-yo into the dust cloud caused by the collapsing building. "Cat!" I called as I heard the sound of his baton slamming into the ground. I growled under my breath as I caught my yo-yo before launching in the direction of the sound.

I couldn't see Cat anymore nor could I sense him. I skid to a halt as I waved at the diminishing cloud dust. I froze at the sound of a sweet melody playing from a flute. I fell into stance as I looked around, looking for anything that could be Volpina's illusions.

I slightly relaxed when nothing appeared to attack me. I looked at Plagg, irritation flowing through me. "Why didn't it work?" He looked at me, a blank look crossing his features as he slightly tilted his head, his whiskers flowing with the movement.

"Why didn't what work?"

"The kiss!" I hissed while I folded my arms, fighting a blush that threatened to consume me. "Why didn't the kiss work? Tikki said that he would allow me to take the ring if I kissed him." Plagg narrowed his eyes before releasing a sigh.

"It will work. _Just_ not at that time," he flashed me a look that said 'I-thought-you-knew-him-very-well-you-stalker'. I pouted before he continued. "All he knew was that you captured him and weren't letting him out despite what you were telling him, he doesn't like being a burden." Plagg glared at me. "For him, actions are much louder than words. _You_ have to show him that you want him. One kiss just doesn't cut it."

"I'm going to have to kiss him more than once?" I asked, finally allowing the blush to come to surface. Plagg bobbed his head then shrugged.

"The kiss will work, but you have to show the actions that he can trust you. You have done nothing but capture him. Think of him as a wild animal. He won't trust you till you have shown that you won't hurt him." Plagg twitched his nose irritably as I stared at him.

"I have to show him? How do I do that if he is running amuck?" I growled in exasperation.

"He will eventually be captured by the Akumas, use that to your advantage." Plagg huffed as I groaned softly. "There is a good thing for you to know." I blinked as a Cheshire grin stretched his mouth. "I can track Cat. I know where he is." Plagg said smugly as I frowned at him.

"Where is he?" I asked as Plagg glared at me.

"My help comes with a price," he snapped as he closed his eyes and held out his paw. "I would like a wedge of camembert cheese." My jaw dropped as I stared at him. _Is he for real?_ I glowered at him. _After being with him as long as I as have, you would think I got used to his random demands of cheese._ "I demanded cheese from Cat Noir all the time." Plagg bristled, seeming to read my thoughts.

I snorted as a soft laugh reached my ears. I whirled around to see someone crouched on the roof behind me, his ears facing me as his tail flicked lazily over the edge, his silhouette black against the creamy moon. I grabbed my yo-yo while staring into his impossibly green eyes. His teeth gleamed as he flashed me a white smile.

"He claways had a thing for cheese." Cat Blanc's voice purred as I tensed my body and spun my yo-yo. Amusement glinted darkly in his eyes. "What's wrong princess?" He laughed as another silhouette appeared behind him, her hand resting on his head. I bristled when Cat closed his eyes and pressed his head against the hand.

 _Only I'm allowed to pet him._ I glowered at the woman petting Cat Blanc before she brought something to her lips. A soft melody echoed eerily before golden orb glowing ball appeared at the end of her staff. _Volpina._ I growled softly while noticing Plagg narrow his green eyes, studying the shadowy figures. A soft snort escaped him.

"That's not Cat." Plagg drawled, sounding bored. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was folding his little arms while shaking his head. "You should do a better impression of Cat." A sly smirk curled his lips. "Then again, you never took the time to get to know him after all; Cat doesn't let _anyone_ pet him unless he is high on catnip. Not even Ladybug has that privilege."

"And you do?" Volpina's voice chimed as Plagg chuckled, his grin growing wide.

"Why of course," he sniggered and floated towards the now shimmering Volpina. "Does the poor foxy-loxie want to pet the kitty-witty?" He cooed tauntingly as I narrowed my eyes and chucked my yo-yo at the White Cat and Volpina, watching them vanish with a puff of orange smoke. I yanked it back and spun it, scanning the horizon for any sign of Volpina.

A soft chuckle tickled the air before an eerie melody played. It almost sounded hypnotic. I froze, my yo-yo stilling by my side as I listened to the sad melody. I could hear its hidden commands. I wanted to obey, to fall in step with Volpina. It was like a siren's song for a flute to play.

The surroundings sounds began to fade as well as the shadows of the surrounding buildings. The moon's light only seemed to glow brighter as the moon appeared to grow from the sudden available space. The eerie melody declaring itself important as the moonlight danced with its tune.

I could feel the music dancing all around me, flowing through me and sweeping me off my feet. Twisting and turning like the currents of the ocean. Gently calling my name only to pull away then call again, encouraging me to give chase. The melody stirred my feet to life as I raced across the moonstone ground, feeling the freedom of the promised music.

A distant voice called my name as the song forced the voice away; encasing me like petals would for a flower. I could feel the beat twist around me and carry me like wings of a bird, telling me to only pay attention to it.

It drew into the back ground as I spotted a black figure ahead of me, standing on a path of moonbeams. The moonlight danced off of the black leather. His tail flicking back and forth as I picked up speed, trying to reach him. I opened my mouth to call his name but my voice sounded distant. He turned and looked at me, a single rose in his right hand. He slightly tilted his head; a sly smile curled his mouth as his ears perked forward, giving me his full attention. His eyes sparkled with mischievous playfulness.

"Ladybug," he purred. His voice rich like chocolate and the most soothing sound one could hear. "Catch me if you can," his sly smile curled into a Cheshire cat grin as he took off, his tail giving a flick as his laughter followed.

"Cat!" I called when he disappeared into the moonlight. I slowed down, staring at the moonstone floor as it melted into the pearly sky. The large moon taking up most of the sky. I couldn't keep up with him. The melody continued to play as I paused, listening to it. I looked around, still feeling the melody flow through me.

I closed my eyes, feeling the tempting pull as it swirled around me. I wanted to forget what I was after and remain in this limbo land where Cat Noir was still here. I listened to the music ebbing closer as the melody changed from haunting to deadly. It didn't feel any different to me.

I released a content sigh, unaware of a figure approaching me from behind. "Why did you stop the chase Milady?" A voice purred in my ear. I spun around as surprise flowed through me. I stared at Cat Noir as his green eyes smiled. I froze when he grabbed my hand and bowed, placing his lips to my knuckles before a sharp pain tore through me.

I snatched my hand away from him as he straightened. His sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight as he narrowed his eyes. He pressed his right palm against my forehead. He opened his mouth. "Time to leave this land of illusions," his voice was distant as he pushed me. Cat Noir waved as I called his name and reached for him. My heart hammered in my chest, fear tainting me as the darkness swallowed me. I watched his figure disappear; the melody turning to the sound of rushing water.

"Ladybug! Snap out of it!" Came Plagg's voice as I jerked back away from the edge of the river bank. My heart hammered in my chest as I desperately grabbed for what could be behind me. I lost my balance and fell on my behind. My heart hammered in my chest as I stared at the rushing water below me. My mouth dried as Plagg zipped in front of me, his eyes wide with worry. "Ladybug?" he whispered before relief sagged his little body.

I blinked and stared at him as he floated to the ground near my feet. I looked at my left hand to see it glistened in the moonlight. Only then did I notice the throbbing. I wiped away the blood to see a nasty bite. I raised an eyebrow at Plagg as he looked up at me. "At least she stopped playing her flute."

I jumped to my feet at the word 'flute', franticly searching for the vixen that spelled me with her music. I growled softly as Plagg complained about getting up before _actually_ floating upward. "It's the Pied Piper all over again," he whined as I blinked.

"How does Volpina control someone like the piper does? She uses illusion." I growled as I flung my yo-yo to the nearest railing on the river bank. "Of course she uses illusions. The illusion is in the music she plays. So now I just have to hide from her." I grit my teeth as Plagg moaned in agreement. I tossed my yo-yo, aiming for the building across the platform I was in. I snorted.

"Cat is in the Catacombs." Plagg suddenly perked up as I halted, frozen to the ground and ready to take flight. I watched Plagg as he zipped ahead. I tugged on my yo-yo and caught it before running after him.

I had no idea where Plagg was heading. All I know was that he was a black streak weaving between buildings while I struggled to keep up with him. "Plagg, slow down!" I yelled as he briefly glanced back at me before zipping farther ahead. _"Plagg!"_ I yelled louder as he halted. My eyes widened as I planted my feet only to stumble forward and face plant it. I grumbled under my breath about my accursed luck from Cat Noir's absence.

"Something's wrong." Plagg said in a near dead whisper. I jerked upwards and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked fearfully as I quickly glanced around, searching for Volpina. A flash of black and blonde caught my attention before it vanished again.

"I don't know," he shook his head, his whiskers flowing around him. "I just know something is wrong." Plagg closed his eyes as his nose twitched. "He's angry and desperate. He – he feels confined." My body when ridged when an angered yowl echoed into the night air.

"Is he that _close_ to the surface?" I asked softly as I looked at Plagg to see his eyes were glazed over, his whiskers twitching while his tail twisted about like a flopping fish on a wooden deck. I watched the little cat god closely before he took off with a worried expression. I groaned softly as I followed after him. He was like a cat in many ways and not like them in _much_ more ways. I shook my thoughts free. _Now is not the time to think about that._ I grit my teeth as I followed behind.

I growled softly as I firmly planted my feet again when Plagg halted. I followed his line of sight to see him staring into a gaping hole that led into an abyss. Ok it had a door hanging off its hinges but it still looked like an invitation to the underworld. I sighed. _Why was it always the dark places?_


	18. Chapter 17: The Catacombs

I stared at the black entrance, fear crawled down my spine. I didn't know why I was so afraid of the dark. Perhaps it's because Cat isn't here with me. He usually is when we go into dark places. I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts. _Now isn't the time to dwell on the things of the past. I'm getting him back tonight._ I looked at Plagg from the corner of my eye.

"I don't like going in blind." I said softly as I grasped my yo-yo, watching Plagg from my peripheral vision as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I took a deep breath before turning my attention to the gaping maw of the door frame. I grumbled before trudging into the darkness.I hadn't gotten very far in when I had noticed cat eyes flashing followed by soft growling. My thoughts immediately turned to Cat Blanc. I grit my teeth, quickly dismissing the idea. Cat was their prisoner.

I stilled, my eyes darting all over the darkened room as I spun my yo-yo, creating a red glow. I could feel someone's gaze burning into me. I spun around in time to see a dark shadow dart across my path followed by a grunt and thud. "Plagg you can see in the dark, right?" I asked, trying to reign in my panic. I wasn't usually this flighty. I shook my head, dismissing the fear. I have felt off balance ever since Cat Noir was Akumatized; not being able to do anything other than fight has been frustrating.

I flinched when another cried pain came from the same direction. I blinked and ducked when a blur of black flew over my head and out the door. The sound of the metal door clattered on the cement followed. I frowned as I looked in the direction it came from. I growled irritably, wondering how that person flew over my head in the first place.

Plagg's soft purr echoed softly. "Got one out," his voice merrily chimed before he grumbled under his breath about Cat Noir owing him a ton of cheese. I rolled my eyes at his grumblings.

I could feel the silent urges of Tikki as I dropped my gaze to the spinning yo-yo, willing the red glow brighter, chasing the shadows away around me. I stared at my yo-yo. I would do anything right now to be able to use Lucky Charm, I could use a flashlight.

I sighed softly before raising my gaze to see Plagg shielding his eyes from the bright glow of the weapon/toy. I blinked, staring at him. "Don't ask," he narrowed his green eyes as his ears twitched. A soft snort escaped him before he turned and stalked off into the dark, his tail swishing behind him. His black boots made no sound. I glared at his back. _What? Can he change his form at will now?_ I frowned at him, watching his retreating form as I looked at my yo-yo before catching it only to hear a thud follow.

I ignored it as I tapped my yo-yo, wondering if it had a flashlight function like it had a phone. I groaned softly when nothing happened. "Spinning it, it is." I grumbled as laughter escaped the cat god while I spun my yo-yo again. I blinked as the red glow revealed Plagg standing behind Panter who was unconscious and tied up with his own whip. I snorted as Plagg glared at me.

I watched Plagg as he took a step forward, only to shrink down to his original size. I glared at him. _So he can change his size at will._ I grumbled under my breath as I trudged forward.

Time passed as I followed Plagg down one tunnel after the next. He never spoke. His silence was starting to scare me. From what Cat Noir has told me about Plagg —and yes he complains about him a lot—, he never shuts up.

I absently wandered into a tunnel after what felt like hours of exploring. I had lost sight of Plagg a long time ago when he had decided it was time to zip through the walls. I growled softly, promising myself to yell at the cat god the next time I saw him. I was tired and my body ached for no reason at all. The only part of me that should ache is my right arm.

I groaned softly as the worry about being followed once again crept into my mind. The only other Akuma I hadn't come across yet was Copycat and Lady Noir. I couldn't decide if that was worrying or not.

I sighed as I sank to the ground, letting my arm rest from the constant spinning of the yo-yo. I closed my eyes, resting my head against whatever was behind me, a wall, pillar, door or bones; I didn't care right now. I just wanted to go to sleep. Something here was sapping my energy.

I stiffened as the soft sound of rattling chains declared itself; I tensed, waiting for an Akuma attack that never came.

I gripped my yo-yo rather tightly when a soft growl reached my ears. I slowly scanned my surroundings upon instinct, searching for the source of the noise even though it was too dark for me to see. I wished I had Cat's night vision.

It wasn't any of the other Akumas; they wanted me to find Cat. That much I was positive about. The two guarding the catacombs had succumbed to Plagg far too quickly and Volpina raced off after I had been 'possessed' by her music. I cursed the black Kwami for leaving me behind before a sultry chuckle filled the air.

"And he's not even here."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose at the purring voice as I flipped open my yo-yo, using the glow of my yo-yo phone. I couldn't see very far but it was enough light for me to barely see in front of me. I scanned the surroundings again. I froze quickly, snapping my attention to my left upon seeing a glowing green sheen that reminded me of glowing cat's eyes.

Panic filled me as I scrambled to my feet. Soft laughter filled the air. "Don't worry, I can't hurt you." Bitterness filled the voice along with anger. It was familiar, almost sounded like Cat Noir but at the same time not. The sound of chains went still as I took a hesitant step toward it. _Is this Copycat? Is this a trap? I knew that they wanted me to find Cat Blanc, but how difficult are they willing to make it?_

I grit my teeth and spun my yo-yo, willing the light to be bright before surveying the catacomb I was in, refusing to look at what/who was in front of me for the moment. It was a large room with archways scattered throughout. Skulls attached to them before an empty hole continued farther into the darkness in the back.

Chills ran down my spine at the sound of the insulted growl. It almost sounded like a cat. My heart hammered against my ribs. I could feel eyes burning into me as I closed mine before facing who was in front of me. I blinked in surprise at the sight of Cat Blanc sitting with his legs crossed like a pretzel. His arms stretched out beside him before bending at a ninety-degree angle, at his elbows, upward with metal cuffs attaching his wrists to the wall above his head. Had Hawkmoth tied him here?

The tip of his tail flicked lazily as a smirk curled his perfect lips. I felt my heart race as sorrow filled me. "Cat." I whispered softly as his smile grew. He chuckled while I approached him. I knew I should've recognized the voice. _Oh where is Plagg? I thought he could sense his charge._

" _Milady_." Cat Blanc slightly tilted his head, his pet name meant to be an insult. "Why do you approach a feral cat that can end your life when you can just turn around and save yourself?" He asked in a sultry voice that caused my stomach to flip-flop. I swallowed my nerves as I dropped to my knees, letting go of my yo-yo and plunging us into dimly lit darkness once again. A scoff escaped him as my yo-yo rattled before being flipped open in midair. I scowled at the floating weapon. _Nice of you to show up Plagg._

I released a soft sigh that drew a snicker out of either Plagg or Cat. I huffed, ignoring the exhaustion tugging at my mind before I reached for him. He narrowed his eyes and growled, exposing his canines.

I froze at the hidden threat before I huffed. "Don't you growl at me." I snapped, causing him to go silent. "I'm trying to help you, _Kitty."_ He huffed at the pet name before snorting.

Tikki's words floated around my mind about kissing him to gain his trust. _I don't see how that is going to work. I'm more afraid of him biting me._ He made a strangled cat noise before it turned into a hiss when I leaned in close. I wanted to see if Tikki was right. Plagg had told me that there was a slim chance that would work; but, my actions were louder than words. My mind raced with what could work, possibly setting him free. I fought a nervous smile before gently planting a kiss on his nose, causing him to go silent.

I pulled away in time to see him blink in surprise, his eyes wide. "I cannot do this without you, I _need_ you." I whispered as he narrowed his impossibly green eyes before hissing rather violently. I immediately drew back as he suddenly launched forward, his jaw snapping shut and barely missing my nose. I jumped back, losing my balance as a growl tore from his throat, his fangs exposed.

Shock burned through my veins as I brought my hand up to my nose, his eyes flashing darkly while he grit his teeth, glaring at me. A shiver ran down my spine at the intensity of the coldness in his gaze. "You don't need me, _Purrincess,"_ he spat as he rested his head against the wall behind him, his eyes flashing with green fire. "You never did need me. I was only a sidekick to you," he sniffed dismissively while I bristled at his words. A smirk curled his lips.

"You were never just a _sidekick._ You are my _partner."_ I snarled as he chuckled at my reaction; he was trying to rile me. I took deep breaths, calming myself as a frown tilted his mouth.

"Oh?" He raised a platinum eyebrow as his lips twisted into a sickening smile. "Is that so?" Cat murmured in a seductive tone as he leaned towards me, exposing his fangs. I hummed 'yes' as I leaned forward, quickly capturing his mouth before he jerked back with a startled snarl. The chains rattled as I felt his feet suddenly dig into my stomach, pushing me farther away from him. _Hah, Plagg was right. Now to getting his trust will be a lot harder._

I glared at him while I took deep breaths, trying to regain the air I had lost from his kick. He pulled his legs against his body while his tail flicked protectively around his ankles. His fingers flexed as his claws and fangs flashed in the dim light of the yo-yo phone. The glow of his eyes giving a similar appearance of a Spector.

"I want to you stay _away_ from me," he spat as I pouted, willing the calming effect Tikki offered to wash over me. I looked at the chains that held him before returning my gaze to him. _Let's try the second option then._ He raised an eye brow, knowing what I was thinking. He always seemed to be able to read my thoughts even if I didn't show them. "You dare to risk your life for _me_ ow?" Cat Blanc purred tauntingly while his eyes challenged me to set him free. I smirked at the challenge.

"I'd do anything for you." I returned his purr. He sneered at my comment. "I just need light to see what I'm doing." I snapped as I gestured to my yo-yo. Cat's smirk grew as his eyes flashed dangerously, hiding what he was planning once set free. Plagg zipped by my side, landing my shoulder.

"There should be a box of candles behind the pillar behind you." I looked at the pillar behind me before nodding and heading towards it. I slipped behind the pillar, spotting a large box with tall lean candles. I could hear Cat's chains rattling as he adjusted himself, most likely getting into a position to spring at me once free.

"Cat's going to try using cataclysm on you. He can't though. You cancel it out because you are good luck but he might try to bury you in the catacombs." Plagg whispered in my ear, holding my yo-yo phone above the box of candles. "After this, you owe me a large box filled with camembert cheese as well as a years worth of naps in a spot of sunshine." I glared at Plagg, was Cat really planning that or was this Plagg's way of telling me to be careful?

"I figured as much." I mumbled, ignoring his last statement as a hiss echoed in the cavern. I flinched; I'd forgotten Cat had sharp hearing.

I rummaged through the box, searching for matches. I smirked upon finding a small box before striking the match against it and turning to the random candle Plagg had grabbed. I smiled as a small warm glow sprouted from the candle's wick, the flame dancing as I rounded the pillar. I was surprised to find Cat's legs crossed like a pretzel again. He was watching me with an expressionless face, something he called a poker face that he only seemed to use when things were going bad at home, usually it was convincing smile.

I balanced the candle a safe distance away as I grabbed my yo-yo from Plagg's paws. A dark smile slowly curled Cat's mouth as he flexed his right hand. I hesitated, wondering if setting him free was a good idea.

He scowled, sensing my hesitation. "What are you waiting for?" Cat purred. "Set me free and I'll let you _free_ the Akuma holding me." I stared at him surprised, though I knew that he wasn't telling me the truth. The Akuma offered him 'freedom' that he claimed to never have. I knew him well enough that he wouldn't give it up unless he had a better incentive.

I gave him a small smile, a realization dawning upon me. I could never give him another incentive. I may never be able to cleanse another Akuma or fight beside my partner again. I may never get him back after this. This was the only other option I had and it was a small chance. "How I've missed you, my playful kitty." I sighed under my breath. His ears swiveled forward, catching every word that fell from my lips. He scowled, quickly hiding the surprise that flashed across his face. He watched as I approached him. I fought the tears that stung the corners of my eyes. Doubt clouded my mind as I stared at the iron cuffs holding him to the wall. I missed my witty kitty.

I could feel his gaze burning into me as he watched me. I spun my yo-yo, preparing to smack the chains holding him. I froze as I felt something brush against my right leg. My yo-yo smacked the ground as I glanced down in time to see his white tail tighten around my knee and yank me down to his eye level.

I snapped my attention to his hardened gaze as the tears spilled over. I quickly drew back as his tail wound around my waist, pulling me towards him. His gaze flicked across my face, lingering on my tears. He frowned, locking his gaze with mine before he closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring while he furrowed his brows together in confusion. I sniffed, staying still and unsure of what to do. He looked at me through his sinuous golden lashes. I flinched when a mischievous smirk twisted his lips, reminding me of Cat Noir.

I went still as he closed his eyes and leaned forward; but, I was an inch too far away for him to touch me. He waited, patiently but I could also sense his patience running short at the same time. Unsure of what he wanted me to do; I leaned forward and closed my eyes, pressing my lips against his. Surprise flashed through me when he didn't pull away, instead he cautiously explored.

Giddiness filled me as I shaped my mouth against his, causing him to draw back with a strangled kitty noise while his eyes widened. He blinked, staring at me with surprise before a sly smile curled his mouth. He leaned in closer once again, his gaze dropping teasingly to my lips before looking at me through his long lashes.

" _Your_ cat, huh?" He purred softly, using Cat Noir's teasing tone. I nodded, my heart fluttering with hope. He snorted with laughter, pulling back while the chains rattled from moving his wrists; he really wanted to get free. My heart sank. "Does that mean you love me _still,_ _M'lady_?" He crooned tauntingly as I blinked at his words. "Or do you still despise _my_ wild cat?" Cat's voice dripped with venom as I gave him a small smile.

"I love everything about you, even your Kitty cat," he blinked as he repeated the words under his breath. "I want you my kitty." I whispered as he flashed me a Cheshire smile. I pulled away from him only to see that smile grow, his tail falling to the ground.

I spun my yo-yo before smashing the chains that held him, leaving two links attached to the cuffs on his wrists. I swallowed nervously when he slipped into a crouch, a sly smile curling his lips as his playful spark danced in his dark green eyes. His tail twitching before he launched himself at me.

A startled cry escaped me as he knocked me down, the playfulness still twinkling in his eyes. "Gotcha." Cat purred before pulling away and sitting down like a cat. He offered me his right hand. I blinked as I looked at it before looking at him. I could see him keeping the Akuma at bay before it decides to re-take control of him. "Time's ticking princess," he murmured in his silky voice, watching me through his lashes. He held up his other hand, slowly counting down to one. He sat down and crossed his legs pretzel style.

I grit my teeth as I gently grasped the ring and pulled it off. I looked at him as a growl escaped him. His eyes flashed dangerously while I jumped to my feet, dropping the ring and stepping on it. I looked at the butterfly as it floated away, balanced energy coursed through me. I swung my yo-yo towards it, a smile curling my lips at the thought of my free partner as I caught it with a feeling of triumph. "Bye little trouble maker." I mumbled as a sharp gasp escaped Cat.

I snapped my attention to him to see his eyes closed, his body taught, and his fingers trying to dig into the ground; his hair flying in every direction as if a wind was blowing through his golden locks. I blinked, watching black energy ooze out of him. His white suit turned black before fading away, a sudden wind blowing out the candle before his black suit was completely gone.

"I must thank you for the ring." A cool voice murmured as a light flashed. I blinked as I turned my head towards it. I stiffened as Plagg zipped past me, calling out for Cat Noir. I jumped when a soft growl sounded next to me. I turned my head as Cat snarled.

"Oh no you don't." A joyful voice laughed as the sound of metal slamming into cement sounded in front of me. I couldn't see what was going on at all.

"Now, now Copycat. Let's make this a fair game for Ladybug. You two cats can see in the dark where she cannot." A snort followed before grumbling. I blinked as a pink-purple light drifted down towards the catacomb floors. It's tendrils of light pulling back only to reach for the floor again. "Ah, now isn't that better?" Hawkmoth's smile curled his lips as he placed his staff on the ground, half of his face hidden in shadows.

I stared at the bright purple butterfly wings behind him. I blinked as movement in the shadows caught my attention. I could barely see the silhouettes of Cat Noir and Copycat as they danced around each other. Cat slowly made his way towards Hawkmoth while Copycat chased after him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had stuff to do over the week.**


	19. Chapter 18: Cat Noir

I could feel a smile curl the corner of my mouth as I pranced away from Copycat's staff. He glared at me when it slammed into the ground. I flashed him a toothy smile, watching Hawkmoth from the corner of my eye.

He was watching us with an amused smile. I ignored Ladybug as her unseeing gazed burned into me. This was my fight and I didn't want her getting involved. Plagg had told me once that Ladybug was here to balance out the darkness within if it ever got out of control. There have been a few times where it almost had. Like when I first met Copycat and when Jack-a-day threatened my Father.

I snorted at the memory before dancing away from Copycat's staff. He was preventing me from getting closer to Hawkmoth. Whenever I did, his staff got in the way. I could feel Plagg's pleas to control my temper.

Soft laughter bubbled from my lips as I melted into the shadows. Copycat growled; his tail lashing back and forth as he stepped closer to Hawkmoth. I ducked, a silver staff flying overhead when he spotted me. _I may not be Cat Noir right now, but I still have enough of the side effects from my miraculous to **give** me a **fighting** chance._

I slinked closer to Hawkmoth, watching him from the corner of my eye as he ignored me and looked my miraculous stone. I grit my teeth and clenched my jaw, a soft growl rumbling my chest.

I smiled as Hawkmoth scowled, glaring the ring when it refused to follow his demands. My smile grew into a smirk at his incompetence. The stones didn't grant you the power, the Kwami inside it did. Hawkmoth never took the time to learn about _the_ miraculous stones.

I snorted and ducked, looking at Copycat. He was glaring at me while panting. I glanced around the large cavern, searching for the darker shadow of Plagg. He was hovering by the dazed Ladybug while watching me with worried eyes.

My smirk grew. I knew why he was worried. Since Hawkmoth had his 'genie lamp' and I _still_ want him to remain by my side, he was stuck in some sort of limbo. He was unable to do anything to assist me; but, the good thing was that he couldn't obey Hawkmoth either.

I took a step forward as Copycat's staff came swinging down. My smirk turned into a sly smile as I snaked my right hand behind my back. I calmly caught the weapon. Copycat stilled with surprise as I spun around, facing him. I yanked his staff free from his grasp then twirling it in mine.

I purred as I tossed the weapon up into a three-hundred-sixty degree before catching it in my left hand, a dark smile curling my lips. A growl ripped from my throat while I slammed it into his gut. He stumbled back, gasping for air. He looked at me through his blond lashes.

I grinned as I leapt into the air, feeling Plagg's eyes follow me as I slammed the staff behind Copycat, sliding down it as he whirled around. I dug my fingers into the pressure point at the base of the neck and above the collar bone, forcing him to his knees. He grabbed my arm as I frowned at him. " _Night night_." I hissed darkly as I snatched my hand away and brought the silver staff down on his head, rendering him unconscious.

I could feel Ladybug's surprised gaze on me as I turned my attention to Hawkmoth. He was watching me with a calm expression while the surprise in his eyes gave him away. He didn't expect to things like this without the Akuma. I smiled darkly. _I can be darker than the Akuma if I let it go **too** far._

"I can't do much without you having the ring but I can give you some power." A familiar voice rang in my ear as I slightly tilted my head in the direction the voice came from.

"Found a loop hole in the rules, eh Plagg?" I chuckled as I looked at him from the corner of my eye before returning my attention to the man before me. Hawkmoth opened his glowing purple wings.

"All right Monsieur Papillion." I hissed as I walked towards him swinging the staff onto my shoulders. "You have something of mine that needs to be returned." I said in a venomous tone. He sighed as he lightly tapped the roof of the cavern while I heard the familiar whiz of Ladybug's yo-yo.

"I never knew you could be this violent without the Akuma," he said in a calm voice as a butterfly turned black before ramming into the roof. I didn't flinch when the cavern fell all around us.

Ladybug leapt back. I felt her gaze burning into me as the full moon glowed overhead. "Adrien!?" She called, surprise lacing her voice as stones fell between us till she could barely see over the top of the stone pile.

I ignored her as I glowered at Hawkmoth with a scowl. It didn't matter if my identity was known or not. I had an inkling of an idea that Hawkmoth has known who I was for a while now, thus the reason the recent Akumas showing up at my house.

I never told Ladybug. The only thing I told her was maybe my dad had done something wrong towards him. She bought it after many attacks. I wouldn't be surprised if my Father finally figured out who I was.

I huffed at the thought. _All the more reason to stay with my cousin Félix._ He has known who I was for a while now. He would support me. He has even bailed me out of trouble with my father many times now.

I raised my chin as Hawkmoth prepared himself to take to the sky. I snarled and launched myself at him. He raised an eyebrow before surprise rushed through him. I latched onto his legs when he made it through the massive hole. I had dropped the staff, knowing that Plagg would catch it.

His large butterfly wings flared open before closing into a rhythmic beat. He raised his cane, preparing to hit me. "Release me boy!" He demanded as I snarled. I narrowed my eyes, quickly using what cat-like reflexes I had to climb to his back, hindering his wings and making his cane miss its target.

He cried out when I dug my claws into his right arm. I was prepared to bit his finger off to get my ring back. I knew that if I didn't, chaos would reign the streets; more dangerous than Cat Blanc.

He howled in pain as he managed to toss me off. I hissed as I grasped the baton from Plagg's paws as he tried to stay caught up with me. "Adrien!" Ladybug's voice called my name. I ignored her as I extended Copycat's staff, slamming it into the ground and forcing it to go higher till I was the same height as Hawkmoth. I balanced myself at the top and launched at him with a yowl, desperate to have my ring returned.

The moon glowed brightly beside us, the sky surrounding us like a blanket as I sank my fingers into his shoulders. Hawkmoth grasped my shoulder with his right hand. His wings flapping awkwardly as he tried to remain in the air. He glared at me as a snarl escaped my throat. He hissed and pushed me with his other hand. He believed I would cause him no harm because I was no longer Cat Blanc. I growled; He didn't know just how wrong he was. _Cat Noir can be darker than Cat Blanc. Noir has a Kwami of destruction while Blanc did not._

I snapped my jaws around his thumb when it got to close to my mouth; the taste of copper ran along my tongue and past my clenched teeth, hunters instincts stirring closer to the surface.

He grit his teeth as his eyes flashed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, freeing my hands as we began to free fall. He waved his hand, the butterflies beside him rushing to save him. I reached for his right hand, bringing towards me as I opened my mouth.

A dark smile curled my open mouth as I stared at him through my golden lashes. His eyes widened in horror as I snapped my jaw closed around his middle finger, and part of his ring finger, before unwrapping my legs. Hawkmoth finally released a yowl of pain as I spat his bloody purple finger into my hand before taking the ring off.

I could feel a pair of eyes burning into me as I glared at Hawkmoth. He was staring at me with shock as his missing fingers finally registered. "Plagg, transform me!" I yelled after I slipped the ring on. Nobody would be around to see the transformation, even if they did; the moon was too bright to see who Cat Noir was.

Relief filled me as the familiar power of Plagg's transformation slipped through my body. A sigh escaped me as I momentarily enjoyed the wind blowing through my ears and tail.

A grin of delight curled my mouth as I unclipped my staff and dug it into the ground. I growled softly as I stared at Hawkmoth, daring him to attack me. A familiar scent tickled my nose as I narrowed my gaze and snarled, resisting the temptation to look at the ground.

I wiped blood dripping from my mouth. _I'm definitely calling Félix after tonight._ Félix wasn't as cold as he seemed to be. He was only warm around family and I was more family to him than my Father will ever be.

Hawkmoth glared at me as he pointed his staff at me. I tensed myself as thousands of butterflies dive bombed me. I flinched when a spotted yo-yo wrapped around my waist and yanked me out of the way. I glanced at Ladybug to see she was staring at me with surprise written across her face.

I returned my gaze to the sky to see Hawkmoth was no longer there. "Milady." I bowed low upon facing her. "Is it safe to say that we know each other?" I flashed her grin as I looked up at her. I blinked as movement caught my attention. I straighten to see someone wearing black clothes standing on a building behind Ladybug as she tried to get my attention.

I ignored her as I studied the person. He was wearing a black suit with his shirt collar going to his jaw line. He also had a golden bell at his neck. His tail swung behind him as the silver cat face on his compartment belt glinted in the light. His boots went to his thighs, his gloves going to his forearms. His eyes were blue like Félix's. A grin stretched across his face as he tilted his head, his untamed hair falling over his eyes before he flipped into the shadows of a building.

I gently pushed Ladybug aside before feeling something smack my arm. I turned my attention to her as my ears dropped. "What was that for?" I pouted and rubbed the sore spot on my arm.

I looked up to see my father standing at the edge of the alley way. I sighed softly. "Milady. It's time to go." I grabbed her hand and bowed. "Good-night. I'll see you tomorrow," she stared at me surprise as she nodded before tossing her yo-yo to the nearest building.

"Adrien." Gabriel hesitated approaching me.

"Hello father." I said softly as I released my transformation. "It would be safer for me if I lived with Félix." I whispered as he glowered at me before his gaze softened.

"We have too many cats in the family," he grunted before he sighed. "I agree with you. You would be safer with your cousin but you must keep up with your schedule. I'll have it changed every week so Hawkmoth won't be able to get you." I frowned at his words. _You should change the schedule every day if you want me to remain safe._

 _"Every_ _week_ , Monsieur Agreste?" A familiar voice growled as a blonde stepped from the shadows. His 2014 black dodge viper hummed quietly to my sensitive ears. I stared at the white cat on the small triangle window behind the driver's window.

I turned my gaze to the person. He had short blonde hair and steel blue eyes. He was glaring at Gabriel. "If you want Adrien to stay safe then I suggest, either homeschooling him or sending him to another school. Change the location of every photoshoot, give him a new mandarin teacher and home school him in fencing. Not just changing his schedule will protect him or the location of his living space." Félix tucked his sunglasses in the right breast pocket of his charcoal grey button up shirt.

He looked at Gabriel through his blonde lashes. I looked at Father to see him staring at Félix in surprise. "R-Right." Gabriel stammered as I looked at Félix then looked at Dad. Nobody has every schooled Father like Félix just did.

"I thought you would've done just that as soon as you figured the reason of the Akuma attacks at your home." Félix looked at me. "Cat Noir needs to be more careful whenever he leaves my house now."

* * *

 **There will be short stories about each akuma.**

 **Here is Adrien's Dark Side on Tumblr. post/143909164312/i-just-read-through-your-tags-on-that-yin-yang-ml**

 **The post is by Miraculous-yoyo**


End file.
